Fangirls! Tripping Through Time
by WellThisHappened
Summary: Best friends Allison and Lily have been suddenly transported into Allison's favorite TV show, Doctor Who. They must now figure out what sent them here in the first place, but when you're in a fictional world not everything goes to plan. Will the girls find out how to get home? Do they even want to? What happens along the way? Rated T for language. On hiatus until further notice
1. The Beginning of It All

Prologue

The Beginning of It All

~0~

Allison's POV

"Okay, that's it." I announced, logging off the computer and plucking the flash drive up from the wooden table.

"Woo-hoo," Lily said, standing up out of her spinning chair and popping her back.

"All we have to do is turn this sucker in and we're done." I stated as I pocketed the tiny piece of machinery that held our entire semester grade on it.

"Free at last!" Lily exclaimed, picking up her checkered blue and green bag.

"Yeah, man I hate Biology." I said, opening the computer lab door for my best friend. She walked through it adjusting the black glasses on her nose. They weren't fake at all, I tried them on one time and I literally walked into a wall, yeah, Lily's that blind.

"Preaching to the choir." I let go of the door and caught up to her easily, what with me being 6'0 and having crazy long legs.

"I mean, we need it to get our degree, right?" I asked. Lily nodded as her one inch heels hit the cold tiled floors.

Lily knew I was getting into a rant, but she didn't stop me. I was the hothead in this relationship, I would cuss people out, get in trouble more often… I basically had a badass personality. Lily was the opposite, she was the sweet little girl who went to church four times a week, didn't steal anything, and didn't cuss. I'm serious. Even if Lily was mad (which is a freakin' blue moon if it occurs) and _she_ would be ranting about something, when she came to a bad word she would stop and then half a second later I would swoop in with an F-bomb or whatever was appropriate for that particular situation.

But the weirdest thing was that we weren't like this around other people. When we were in a group of three or more people it was like we took on different personalities: Lily became the outspoken and helpful one who wanted to know everyone's thoughts on something; however I would be leaning against the wall, nodding to whatever the other people were saying, adding in little comments but not entirely participating in the conversation.

"Yeah, we need it for our degree, but why did we spend a whole month on the skeletal system? I mean, yeah, it's important but we're not even gonna use it on our job." Lily and I were both training to be Ophthalmologists at the University of Tennessee.

I was really shy when I transferred to UT two years ago, and I met Lily and her friends Marcy and Diane. Well, Lily actually stole my purse because she thought it was her friend's, so back then, when I was just radiating shyness and awkwardness, I said that that bag was my bag and took it back. I think I actually became her friend when I noticed her screensaver on her computer, it was Robbie Kay; I quickly asked if that was Peter Pan and Lily just looked at me and we started talking about the show. So, I suppose, I owe my friendship to Robbie Kay and his smoking hotness as Peter Pan in Once Upon A Time.

"Hey, what's that?" Lily asked, pulling me from my memories.

"What's what?" I questioned also, turning around to where she was pointing. It was Mr. Day's room, except light was pouring out from under the door and out the sides, like there was a tiny sun just behind the door.

We slowly edged forward toward the door, not sure what to do. I grabbed the door handle and twisted it slightly. It flung open by itself and bright white light poured out of it. With the light came an invisible force; it knocked me back a few steps and Lily fell to the floor. I looked back at her and saw her… flicker!?

Lily's form was flickering, like one moment her body would be there and the next it wouldn't. I looked down and saw that I was flickering also. We both turned towards the source of the light, it was now blinding. But through the light I could have sworn there was a figure there, just standing as if the light didn't affect them at all.

Then the light shut off, like a switch, and everything was black.


	2. Timelords, TARDIS's, and Turtlenecks!

Chapter 1

Timelords, TARDIS's, and Turtlenecks, oh my!

~0~

Lily's POV

"Woah…" I said, waking up with a massive headache. I couldn't resist my inner Starkid as I said, "Wipeout," and chuckled to myself. That was one crazy dream. After climbing out of bed, I slowly shuffled to the kitchen, hearing my roommate, Maggie, already making breakfast. I slumped down into a chair as Maggie placed a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of me.

"Thanks Martha." I remarked in a heavy British accent, my hands automatically reaching out for the beverage. Hold up! Martha?! Why did I just call _Maggie_ 'Martha'?

"You're welcome." She replied in a lighter British accent than mine. Did she seriously just respond to Martha? Why were we both talking in British accents? What the fluff? I glanced around the room, noticing framed pictures of me and a dark skinned woman who was definitely not Maggie, but had the exact same hair color as her.

Suddenly, images flashed before my eyes. Me and this woman hanging out at coffee shops, me and this woman laughing at guys horrible attempts to flirt with us, me and this woman as little kids meeting for the first time on a playground. Woah, what were those things? Were they memories? Dozens of questions bombarded me from all sides, and I didn't have an answer for any of them.

What was I doing here? How did I get here? Where was here? What the heck is going on? And most importantly, why am I wearing a turtleneck?

I instantly noticed that cursed item of clothing that I was wearing, and knew that something was up. I never wear turtlenecks, ever, they just give me feeling of being constricted and I guess that goes along with my claustrophobia. Yet, somehow I managed to sleep in one of things infernal death traps, yeah, something was definitely up.

"Well, we got about twenty minutes before we have to go to the hospital. So we should probably get ready, yeah?" Martha said, before taking a bite of toast.

"Sure," I yawned, trying to act like I wasn't freaking out on the inside. I then stood up with my mug and walked back to my room. Whatever was going on, I was going to find out what it was, but I couldn't do that staying cooped up in here. I would have to face whatever was out there, even though I just wanted to curl up in my bed and mutter 'what is happening' repeatedly until something started to make sense.

I just hope nothing weird happens.

~0~

Allison's POV

I woke up on a metal grated floor. I sat up groggily and looked around where I was. Oh my Chuck!

It was a TARDIS, it was a mother hugging TRADIS! I was in a TARDIS! It had metal poles that grew to the ceiling, basically the poles looked like metal trees and looked like they were perfect for climbing on. They were three staircases: one leading out of the room to my left, one leading up and out of this room on my right, and the last leading under the metal floor I was standing on. I saw a bunch of wires and circuits under the grated floor and decided to investigate those later.

The console in the center with buttons and levers and knobs galore. And in the middle of the console lay the long glass cylinder that stretched all the way to the roof and had streaks of purple lightening glistening in it. The walls were silver and had light purple swirls, leaf designs, and all sorts of various beautiful things etched on them. Whoever owned this TARDIS had style, I'll give them that.

I saw what looked like a computer screen and ran over to it. There were little post it notes with circular writing on the screen. I knew that it was Gallifreyan, but I didn't expect what happened next.

Images flashed in front of my eyes, quick snapshots of memories of Gallifrey, my family on Gallifrey, my friends, and the Last Great Time War. About 1000 years of life flashed before my eyes along with nine regenerations in a matter of a few seconds.

I snapped back to reality or whatever anyone would call this. I looked around the control room again and then down at my clothes, curious as to what I woke up in. I was wearing my normal purple converse and slightly ripped skinny jeans but had a white dress-up shirt over a white camisole. I looked over to the door and saw a on a silver hook was a tan trench coat, or overcoat, similar to Castiel's. I ran over to it and tired it on; it was a perfect fit and looked like a female version of the rebellious angel's iconic garment, yet contrary to many female clothes had pockets. Whose coat was this? Well, it's mine now!

I turned to face the console again, the true magnitude of where I was settling on me. I was in a TARDIS, and not just any TARDIS, my TARDIS. I don't know why but that thought felt right in my head. My TARDIS!

Have I died? Probably. Am I dreaming? I hope not. Do I care? Not at all. Should I? No freaking way, I'm in a bloody TARDIS and it was mine. My heart pounded in my ears.

No! Correction, hearts! My hearts pounded in my ears. Another realization jack slapped me in the face. I'm a Timelord, or Timelady! Oh my drunken Chuck on high! I'm a Timelord. Wait, if I'm a Timelord and have a TARDIS, does that mean that Doctor is real too? I sure hope so!

Whatever was going on here, whether it was a dream or not, I really didn't care, I just hoped that it would never end.


	3. Doe and Carter! Part 1

Chapter 2

Smith and Jones… And Doe and Carter! Part 1

~0~

Allison's POV

I walked down the halls of Royal Hope hospital, using a partial amount of my brain to focus on hiding me from any Timelords, a mental perception field if you will. This hospital was a nice place, but there has been some energy buildup around the building and I decided to investigate what it was… Okay, I'm kidding, I knew exactly what was causing what was going on here: The Judoon!

Oh, I loved this episode, it's where they introduce Martha and is the official kickoff for season three. This season is my favorite what with them bringing back Captain Jack, the entrance of a future companion, Ms. Donna Noble, and the writers incorporating the bloody Master into the series.

Anyway, I parked my TARDIS, love saying that, a couple blocks away from the hospital and next to the Doctor's, a blue 60's police phone box. I am pretty sure that all this is a dream, and I hope that I never wake up, because this is totally awesome!

I took out my sonic screwdriver from my trench coat pocket. My silver sonic was a model similar to the tenth Doctor's, but the tip of mine was purple not blue, and I think mine was a little bit more advanced. I quickly set it to scan for alien life, I wanted to find the Doctor, don't judge.

It let out a long low beep in front of a door that read 'Orthopedic Ward'. I pocketed the device and walked into the room, soaking in the blandness of it all. I quickly spotted a skinny man lying in one of the hospital bed. Oh my Chuck on high! It was the Doctor! Allison! Calm your shit, dang girl.

I walked over to the man, careful to not walk too excitedly. As I looked at him I saw faint glimpses in my head of large fields of red grass and a little girl running through that grass with two little boys. Something told me that that little girl was me and that one of the boys was the Doctor, but I couldn't quite figure out who the other boy was. The memory kinda threw me off balance, but I could deal with that later; now is the time I talk to my hero.

"Hiya." I announced my presence, stopping besides the Doctor's bed.

"Hello." He replied, looking up at me and smiling.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked, gesturing to a plastic blue chair a couple feet from the bed. Please say no, please say no.

"Not at all." He answered. I nodded in thanks and sat down in the seat. The regeneration of the Doctor looked about around thirty but I knew he was only about 900, still young compared to me. As a Timelord, I was 1007, but this regeneration made me look like I was in my late twenties, which is around what my age is in the real universe. From the amount of memories I had rattling around in my head, I knew that I was on my tenth regeneration and had the same characteristics as my normal self.

"So…" I said, leaning forward in my seat. "What are ya in for?" I asked, noticing that I had a British accent, probably should've noticed that earlier but ever since I woke up in my TARDIS I haven't spoken. Which was quite odd because usually I talk to myself a lot yet when I'm in the company of strangers or multiple people I stop, kinda like I'm entering surveillance mode.

"Well… The doctors call it severe abdominal pains, but right now, I just feel, you know, blah." He replied, that light he had when he was with Rose glimmered in his eyes when he talked.

"So, you checked in and now you feel 'blah'?" I asked, trying to keep the conversion going, but also trying to avoid anything that would upset him. The Doctor just had his heart broken and that sadness could turn into rage at any second.

"Yeah, pretty much." The Doctor answered, giving a little smile. Yep, there it was, the smile that made millions of fangirls swoon.

"Alright-y then, how are you liking the hospital?" I questioned.

"It's fine. Are you one of those people who go around their workplace and get people's opinions to make it better? Kinda like an undercover employee?" No, not at all, but I didn't say that.

"Don't blow my cover." I whispered, before cracking a smile. He chuckled at that and so did I, it was good to see the Doctor so light at heart.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, after a few seconds of comfortable silence. "I didn't even ask for your name."

"That's alright. The name's John Smith." He said, sticking out his hand for me to shake. Liar, liar, planet on fire. Okay, too far! Reel it back in!

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Smith. Allison Doe." I supplied, shaking his hand. I was thinking about answering with Jane Doe but that would seem too fishy. I mean it's not every day that you see John Smith and Jane Doe having a conversation in a hospital.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Doe." He said.

"How do you know that I'm not married?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. At that comment he got really flustered and tried to say something intelligent but failed miserably.

"No, I, um, I don't mean, um-"

"It's alright, I was only teasing." I said, interrupting him, before lightly punching his shoulder.

"That wasn't funny." He said with a serious expression. I just bit my lip and tried very hard not to laugh but I let out a tiny snort. He cracked a smile at that, though he tried to hide it.

"Yes, it was. Otherwise you wouldn't be laughing." I stated before leaning back in my seat, knowing that I had won our little argument.

"Fine, you won. But I'm not sure that you work here…" He trailed off, wanting me to explain.

"You got me, I don't work here. My sister just got out of surgery at the docs won't let me see her yet. So, I decided to walk around." I lied. I am the master of lies, I am the lying queen, and I guess what, those were lies. Wait, no they weren't, the last thing was a lie, or was it? "I should probably go back and see if they'll let me see her now or not." I said, standing up out of the chair.

"Okay, tell her I said hi."

"Yes, I'll tell her that some random person she doesn't know sends their greetings."

"I knew it sounded weird as soon as I said it." He said, throwing his hands up in defense.

"I'll tell her anyway." I replied, walking away from the bed. I turned to look back at the Doctor and said, "Don't go anywhere." And he just gave me a look like, 'really', which I barked in laughter at. I turned back around and slammed into one of the med students, knocking her clipboard to the ground and making the papers scatter all on the floor.

"Oh, sorry about that." I said, dropping to my knees and picking up some of the very important looking papers.

"It's alright, you don't have to pick them up." The student said, squatting on the floor to get the rest of the papers. I handed my small pile to her and stood up to walk out of the room. I was just at the door when I heard that same medical student I just slammed into yell, "Allison?"

I spun around at the mention of my name and looked at the girl who looked very familiar. Where did I see her before? It clicked in my head.

"Lily?!

~0~

Lily's POV

I walked down the street with Martha, trying very hard not to flip out. One thought kept pounding in my head: What the flub was going on?

Martha was busy chatting away on her phone, talking to various members of her family about her brother's party. I was the first to notice a very tall and very skinny man in a brown pinstripe suit and brown over coat walking up to us.

"Like so." The man said, stopping in front of us and making us stop as well. He took off his brown tie and said, "See?" He then walked off.

Martha and I just stood there for about two seconds before we started walking again. "Well, that happened." I remarked when we were a few feet away from the hospital. Martha just nodded and chucked a little bit.

"Oi! Watch it, mate." Martha said after some guy in all black leather clothing and a black helmet barged right past her. He looked like he was a biker or something, but one thing was for sure, I did not trust this guy, something was off about him. Martha and I walked into the hospital.

"You go ahead, I have something that I have to do." I said to Martha, who nodded and kept walking. I went in the opposite direction, picking up a clipboard with someone's vitals on it so it looked like I was busy. All I need is some spy music and the ability to parkour, and then I'm a regular James Bond.

I scratched at my itching med student jacket we had to wear as I walked down the halls, pretending to understand the papers I was looking at. Apparently it was code for all medical students to wear jackets with their nametags on them; well, that's what Martha said, and I wasn't one to break code, like at all. I was more than grateful to get out of that death trap on a hanger. I mean, why do people even wear those, one wrong move and you're dead!

I walked into one of the hospital rooms, still not knowing what the crap was going on I might add, and slammed into someone. Well done, Lily, well done, you just slammed into an innocent person and the papers are _all_ on the floor.

"Oh, sorry about that." The woman I slammed into said, before dropping to her knees and started picking up the papers. Oh, and you're making her pick up the papers too.

"It's alright, you don't have to pick them up." I said, squatting down and gathering the rest of the papers. The woman handed me the papers she had collected and then stood up. I caught a half of a second glance of her face as she gave me the papers. Was it really her?

"Allison?" I yelled, so that she would hear me. The woman, who was wearing a trench coat and I just noticed that, spun around at the name and it was her. It was Allison! Wait, what was she doing here?!

"Lily?!"

~0~

Allison's POV

What was Lily doing in my dream? This is my dream, get out! Find your own dream with unicorns or whatever it is you dream about; leave me to my nerdness.

"What are you doing in my dream?" I asked, but it came out in an accusatory tone because I wanna know why she is in my dream.

"What?" She asked, furrowing her brow. I just noticed that she's not wearing her glasses, that's why I didn't recognize her at first. I let out a long sigh and pulled her into one of the patient "room's", you know the ones sleeping spaces that are separated by just curtains. After we were both in the "room", I quickly searched left and right to see if anyone saw us and then pulled the curtain. I turned back around to face my best friend.

"What are you doing in my dream? This is _my_ dream, get out." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I probably sounded like a spoiled little kid but I was very protective of my stuff and I guess that that included dreams, or whatever, I don't know.

Wait… do dreams count as stuff, or are they classified in a different category? Do dreams even have a category? Did someone try to make a category for dreams? Wait, why was I thinking about categories? What was I thinking about in the first place? Oh yeah, Lily photo-bombing my dreams.

Or would it be called dream-bombing? Focus, Allison!

Well, it seems to me that I got the extreme intelligence part of being a Timelord and the craziness, or in my case extremely overactive imagination, too, _yay_ me!

"I'm not in your dream." Lily said.

"Well, we are most certainly not in _your_ dream." I said, unleashing the sass. It was true, this couldn't be Lily's dream, because she doesn't even watch Doctor Who; this is my show, she is in other fandoms.

"I don't think this is a dream." Lily said, hugging the clipboard to her chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not figuring any other possible solution even with my Timelord brain. C'mon you dumb brain, I gave you your life, now work, dang it!

"I don't know." Lily said in defeat. Something in my head clicked and I started pacing, putting the idea together.

"Idea, idea, idea!" I said, before kicking the air. Yes, finally, my brain is starting to act like it's smart. Lily looked at me expectantly, waiting for my idea.

"The light." I said, spreading my arms wide and grinning.

"The light?" Lily asked, still not catching on. "What about it?"

"The light, sweet Lily, we both saw it before we woke up _here_ , I _saw_ you flicker, and I'm pretty sure we _both_ don't remember anything else from that night." I said, slapping my hands together. Oh, I am clever, so clever, and about time too.

"So, the light…?" Lily asked, still unsure about my brilliant explanation, "brought us here? Wait, where is here anyway?"

"Here, Lily Flower, is the wonderful, glorious, truly _fantastic_ Who-niverse!" I said, already smiling, but somehow even more. I span around once, just soaking up the timey-wimey-ness of it all.

"So, the light transported us to the world of your nerd show?" Lily asked, still trying to wrap her head around it. My smile vanished as I was about to protect my fandom with my life.

"It is _not_ a nerd show." I said, completely serious. How dare she insult my fandom, that is Nerd Girl rule number two, never insult a fellow's fandom. The first one is never leave a fellow nerd girl in the bathroom, no matter what, because there are trolls in the bathrooms.

"It's about time travel right?"

"It is _so_ much more than that." I said, getting in her face and staring her down. It's moments like these that I really appreciate the five inches of height that I have on her.

"Whatever." Lily said, taking a step back before _she_ started pacing. Yeah, you better back off before I whip out the PowerPoint. Oh, look, another thing that we have in common, we both pace when we are trying to figure something out. "So, we're in this…" Lily trailed off, still not willing to say the word

"Who-niverse." I answered, with pride for representing my fellow Whovians.

"Yeah that… So, we're in here, why?"

"I don't know."

"How do we get out?"

"I kinda don't want to, but again, I don't know."

"Are we…" Lily said, I looked up at her and saw that she was really worried, and I started worrying about her.

"What?" I said, trying to coax her to finish her sentence, even though I felt just a tiny bit uneasy about whatever she was going to say.

"Are we stuck here?" She asked, and looked at me for an answer. I could tell from her eyes that she truly wanted me to tell her that we could go home, but I didn't. I told her the truth.

"I… don't know."


	4. Doe and Carter! Part 2

Chapter 3

Smith and Jones… And Doe and Carter! Part 2

~0~

Allison's POV

So, we're stuck here. We are stuck here. I don't know whether to be excited or scared out of my wits. Though, right now I was a mixture of both.

"Hey, what's that?" Lily asked, while looking out a window where it was raining. Oh, darn it, the hydro scoop.

"Oh, nothing." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not." I said, looking offended at her.

"Yes, you are. You always scratch your neck when you lie." I dropped my hand. "So, tell me what's going on."

"Well," I said, before sticking my hands in my trench coat pockets and I giving a dorky smile. "How do you feel about the moon?"

"The moon?" She asked with uncertainty etched on her face.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Why?" I just nodded toward the window in answer. But mostly to the rain outside of it, which was traveling upward. Lily turned to look out the window and saw the upside rain.

"That's why." I said a second before Lily turned back to face me. "Better hold onto something." I said, before grabbing the headboard of the bed. I think Lily took my warning a little too serious and she ducked under the empty bed and hid under there.

There was big thunder roll and a blinding flash of lightening. I felt the building tilt a few times, probably throwing a bunch of things all over the hospital. Then it stopped and everything was still for a few seconds.

"Are you dead?" Lily asked from under the bed.

"Yes," I said, letting go of the headboard and walking over to the window. "Now get out from under the bed." She slowly crawled out from under the plain white twin bed, looking very nervous and uneasy.

"Is that?" Lily asked, looking out the window.

"Yep," I answered like a proud parent while also staring out the window. I could see half of the Earth over the rocky surface of the moon.

"We're on the moon." Lily said, as if it wasn't obvious.

"I would say so."

"We are on the moon."

"In all its cratered majesty."

"We. Are. On. The. Moon."

"Don't know how saying it three times changes anything, but alright." I said, just before I heard people freaking out.

"How?" She asked, turning around to face me.

"The rain, well, it wasn't actually rain, it was a hydro scoop. And it was used by one very specific species." I answered, sitting on the bed, which was very uncomfortable might I add.

"What _species_?"

"The Judoon."

"The Jah- _what_?" Lily asked, she had this look on her face like, "are you even speaking English?"

"The Judoon, space rhino police for hire." I said, before a realization settled in on me.

"Did you just say space rhino police?"

"Yes, I did. Now," I said, standing up off the bed. "We have to hide."

"Why?" Lily asked, looking even more confused, as if that were possible. "We aren't criminals, I mean, we haven't committed any crimes. At least, I haven't." Goodie, goodie alert. I didn't say anything, I just looked at the floor. "What did you do?"

"I may, or may not be wanted on Raxacoricofallapatorius for various reasons." I said, tugging on my ear slightly.

"I'm not gonna even try to pronounce that, but I'm guessing that whatever that is a place I would not enjoy." Lily said, after shaking her head.

"You probably wouldn't, but we have to hide." I said, grabbing her wrist and leading her past the freaking out people before the main door to the room opened to reveal Martha Jones and… oh crap, what is that woman's name? Forget it, just power walk.

"Why 'we'? I mean, I know that you're on the run, but why do I have to hide?" Lily asked, pulling her wrist from my death grip after we had exited the Orthopedic Ward.

"Because, Lily petal," I said, okay how do I phrase this correctly? "We are not from here."

"What do you mean?"

"We are not from this universe, meaning we are not what this universe defines as 'human'. And the Judoon are looking for a non-human, even though I'm an alien here, and so if they find us…" I trailed off, hoping for her to finish.

"They'll think one of us is the non-human they're looking for." Lily said, realization dawning on her face. "But wait, do you have memories of this universe?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"So do I, how do you explain that?" She provided a good question, how could I explain that? I started pacing in the hallway, we had a couple minutes before the Judoon got here and even get to this floor.

"Um… Oh shit, um… Got it!" I said, after a few seconds of thinking. "Idea one, we are inhabiting some poor characters of this universe who never got _any_ recognition, like, at all. Or, idea two, which is more plausible, this universe created pasts, or histories, for us when we just randomly appeared. I mean, yeah, option two seems more likely but… I don't know, and I absolutely _hate_ that!" I said, thank _you_ , Timelord brain.

"So, this universe created backstories for us when we popped here." Lily said, trying to understand my theory.

"Thanks for dumbing it down, but yeah, that's the general gist of it." I said, still pacing.

"But you said that you were an alien here?" Lily asked, dang girl you are just exploding with questions today, aren't yah?

"Yeah, I'm a Timelord, even got my own TARDIS." I said with pride. My TARDIS, mine.

"Don't know what that means, but… why am I not an alien in this fictional universe or something besides a med student?" Lily asked. Dang it, another question that I have to answer. But hey, I get to show off my awesome Timelord brain, yeah, worth it!

"Okay, okay, okay…" I said, still pacing. Man, I was getting a workout from all of this pacing… Wait! That's it! Yes! At least, I think so! "Lily what did you _just_ say about this universe?"

"That, that it's fictional, it's not real. Why?" Oh, sweet little human brains, they're so slow.

"Because, Lily bud, this is a fictional universe that _I_ know more about. That's why I'm an alien, well, a Timelord to be exact. I'm one of the most badass of all aliens in this universe." I said.

"So, because you know more about this universe, you're more… powerful…?" Lily asked.

"I, I guess so."

"So, this place is real?"

"To everyone in it, it is. And we are now in it. Isn't it exciting?" I asked. Oh man, this was my absolute dream, to be in Doctor Who.

"What if something happens to us here?"

"Like what?"

"Like, what if we die here?" At that question, a squadron of five Judoon burst into the hallway. Oh, shitting bricks!

"Well, we're about to find out." I said, Lily turned and saw the Judoon heading towards the only life forms in this hallway, us. I took out my sonic screwdriver and soniced the lights making them explode and the sparks fell right in the Judoons' faces, temporarily distracting them.

"What do we do now?" Lily asked, slightly frozen with fear. Good god, woman, now is not a good time to ask questions. I grabbed her wrist and ran, dragging her with me. Lily finally started keeping up with me and my incredibly long legs. I looked back at her for a second and grinned madly.

"Now? Now we run!"

~0~

Lily's POV

I ran behind Allison, really wishing that I didn't skip those gym classes now. It's not my fault, exercising is good for you, yeah, but when you are in high and there is a thing called Tumblr… You see my problem here?

But Allison had no problem running long distances, short distances, medium-length distances, Argentina, or any length. Why? Because she is a freaking sporty nerd, I'm full-on nerd over here. I'm serious: Saturday morning at 6 a.m. I'm dreaming about having disco parties in Atlantis and Allison is at the gym running a bloody 5k.

Allison pulled me behind her as she turned various corners, me concentrating on not tripping over my own two feet or her trench coat and face-planting on the ground.

"Stop!" Allison said, after about three minutes of _running_ and pulling me into an empty office like room. She let go of my wrist and started waving around her stick thing, the thing that made the light bulb explode, all over the room. Oh Good Lord! I placed my hands on my knees, trying to control my breathing and lower my heart rate. My heart hammered against my ribs and I felt like I was gonna past out.

"I… am… so… outta shape." I said, trying to regain my breath. Allison just stared at me with a "what the heck" look on her face after waving her whatever it is around the room.

"Dude, we ran for _three_ minutes. And you're out of breath?" Allison asked astonished. 'Yes, Allison, I am outta breath, because not everyone is as sporty as you.' That's what I wanted to say, but I didn't think it would sound as snippy if I had to pause every bleeding syllable.

"Yeah." I answered. Weakest excuse ever! "What… What were you just doing?"

"Camouflaging the room, so it will show up to the Judoon scanners as empty of life." I just stared at her and she let out a long sigh. "I made us invisible." I nodded, understanding what she just said.

"Okay, well then what was that thing you were waving around?" I asked. Allison pulled the thing in question back out of her pocket and started twirling it around.

"Like it?" She asked. Oh no, she gonna brag. "I made it myself. It's a sonic screwdriver and it works on everything, except…"

"Except what?"

"Except wood." Allison said before tucking the sonic whatever back into its designated pocket.

"Oh, well if we get attacked by wood, we're doomed then huh?" I asked, poking fun at her.

"Shut up."

"I can _guarantee_ that we _will_ get attacked by an alien tree or wood sprite or some kind of wooden creature, and we _will_ die."

"If we ever get attacked by a wood creature, then I will whip out my personal blow torch, and that sucker will be ash."

"Yeah, right that'll be the day." I said, subconsciously slipping the accent this universe gave me. Allison just stared at me with wide eyes before breaking into a giant grin.

"You're NORTHERN!" She yelled. Well, yeah, I guess I was northern. I mean when I popped up here, I got memories of my childhood in Manchester. I had moved to London when I was twelve so I kept my Northern accent hidden during the school years in case of mockery. "Quick, say something else."

"No." I said, thoroughly concealing my northern-ness. Allison would just want me to say stuff in that accent because she fancies this guy on YouTube who had a Northern accent, crab tricks or whatever.

"You're no fun." Allison pouted.

"Too bad." I said, before walking around the room. "So, are we just supposed to stay in here?"

"Yep."

"There are people out there." I pointed out, hoping to appeal to her sense of morality.

"And?"

"They're freaking out."

"Not for long."

"What do you mean?" Allison just let out a long sigh my comment and walked to the one window. She opened the window in one fluid motion and picked up the nearest thing, an empty syringe, then threw it out the window. It sailed for a second then hit a solid clear wall and fell to the moon ground. "Force field." I said, though it came out as more of a question.

"Yep." Allison said, before smirking. "Five bucks somebody steps on it."

"Dude." Why would she be placing bets… _now_?!

"What?" She just continued with that stupid smirk.

"So, that force field is keeping the air in?"

"Yep."

"What happens when it's all gone?"

"How many people are in this hospital?"

"About a thousand, why?"

"A thousand people suffocating." Allison said, with no emotion in her voice. It was the voice of someone who knew something bad was about to happen, and yet couldn't stop it.

"Well, that's depressing." I said, it was the most intelligent thing that popped into my head, don't judge. "Isn't there something we could do to stop it?"

"No, the Judoon will only return the hospital when they find the alien they're looking for." Allison answered, sitting on the window sill.

"Okay," I said, trying to find a way to not let a _thousand_ people _die_. "Well, let's find a way to figure out who the alien is, and just hand them over to the Judoon." I said, acting out the "handing over" motion.

Allison just shook her head, while still looking out the window. "Why not?" I asked, my plan was simple: hand the bad alien over to the good aliens, good aliens put the hospital back, and nobody dies because of lack of oxygen. Boom! Great plan, right there.

"Because we will mess up the flow of events." Allison said as if that were not the vaguest answer in the history of vaguest answers.

"What do you mean?"

"The Doctor and his companion have to take of the situation."

"And what if they don't?"

"They will."

"So, we are just sit supposed to sit here while people are suffering and _dying_?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the Doctor has to-"

"Forget the Doctor!" I interrupted; I was furious that my best friend was just going to watch while people _die_. "Forget the 'flow of events' of your stupid show! Forget everything, except the fact that people are most likely gonna die, and we are here, sitting on our arses when we could be doing something! I don't care if the Doctor and his companion fix the situation, I care about the people who need help! And I'm gonna help them, even if I'm not from this universe, you know why?! Because they are innocent people! And I'm sure as heck not gonna leave them to the mercy of the space rhino police or whatever they're called! I'm gonna go out there, and I'm gonna help people, and if a space rhino comes up and can tell that I'm not human or whatever, then I will run! But I will NOT let those people _die_ , if there is something I can do about it!" I screamed the last sentence her. I was beyond mad, that I didn't even realize that I let a curse word in there.

Allison just stared at me for a few seconds, probably because I never went off on her, or on anyone for that matter. Then she started to clap and a proud grin formed on her face.

"About friggin' time you grew a backbone." Allison commented before she stopped clapping.

"I just, had to say that." I said, now a little embarrassed at my outburst.

"I like your plan, but there's a slight problem."

"What's the problem?"

"The Judoon will be looking for the non-human so they will be scanning… _everybody_ , and if we want to help people," Allison paused for dramatic effect. "We will have to look human."

"Okay," I replied, glad that she was on board with my plan. "Let's get to it."


	5. Doe and Carter! Part 3

Chapter 4

Smith and Jones… And Doe and Carter! Part 3

~0~

Allison's POV

I purposely slammed into someone, knocking them over. My sonic, already in hand, scanned them and saved their profile in its database for temporary use. When it was done silently scanning, (I had put it on silent, yes, it has a silent) I pocketed it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I apologized to the person who I had knocked down before turning the other way and walking off. Yes, that was rude, but I had a schedule to keep, and the more time I waste, the less time is left to help these people.

I turned various corners to find the room Lily and I set up as our base. I knocked twice on the door, tapping my foot while waiting for her to hurry up.

"Password?" Lily's voice asked from behind the door. I sighed in annoyance, not understanding why we needed a password in the first place.

"Supercali- let me in before I really punch you." I sang. Lily opened the door and I walked into the room with a smirk on my face.

"Did you get it?" Lily asked after closing the door quickly and quietly.

"My job was to scan two people who had the same blood type, hair color, and eye color as us; with only a hospital full of a thousand people to find a match for both of us. And, the fact that I came back after twenty-seven minutes of searching… Yes, I do believe that I 'got it'." I said, pulling out my sonic and tossing in the air and catching it a few times while I spoke.

"Good," Lily said before spreading her arms wide. "Let's do this." I nodded and quickly soniced her. I was actually camouflaging her biological signals with the other man's, who I had previously soniced, so that, on the Judoon scanners, she would show up as human… Hopefully.

"Done," I said, after I had soniced her. I gave her a quick once over, noticing a very faint pinkish tint had enveloped her entire person. "Alright-y," I said, handing the sonic over to her. "My turn. And don't break it." I said the last sentence in a very serious voice. I love my sonic screwdriver and if she breaks it I will probably… well, I will first come up with a death threat and then carry it out.

Lily soniced me, she was humming while she did. I noticed the jingle it was Parry Gripp's 'Do You Like Waffles?' and couldn't help but dance a little.

"Quit moving." Lily commanded as she tried to scan my feet.

"You got me singing that song in my head and these are the consequences." I said still doing my little dance. It was a catchy tune, don't judge me.

"Done." Lily commented after she was finished. She handed me back my screwdriver which went immediately back into its designated pocket.

"Awesome, let's go help people." I said, kicking open the door for no apparent reason.

"Really?" Lily asked me in an exasperated voice. I turned around to look at her and saw that her voice completely matched her face.

"What?" I questioned, feigning innocence. If you're going to exit, or if you are going to do anything for that matter, do it with style; that's my motto.

"C'mon." Lily replied, pushing past me.

~0~

I strapped yet another mask onto a person before leaning back against the wall next to them. My heart pounded in my ears at the lack of oxygen. Yes, Timelords have larger lung reserves than humans but not as large as the Judoon. There was also the fact that I wasn't originally from this universe so the same principles of Timelord biology wouldn't affect me as greatly, which means I was feeling just slightly woozy.

That person I strapped the mask onto was that woman that was Martha's friend… oh Good Greif what was that woman's name. Never mind, I'll just give the woman. She was the fifteenth person I had 'oxygenated', but it wasn't doing much now. Even with the oxygen masks on, people were still collapsing from lack of breathable air.

About more than half of the hallway I was in, was lying against the wall, passed out. Okay, more than half, it was only Lily and I who were still conscious. Lily too fell against the floor, unconscious.

"Lily?" I croaked out, standing up on slightly wobbling legs before maneuvering through the sea of people to get to her. I fell down next to her and checked her pulse. It was faint, very faint, and growing fainter. I heard the sound of feet falling and saw the Doctor carrying Martha toward a window. He was saying something that I could barely hear but I heard it.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it!" He said, just before it started to rain. I grabbed onto Lily arm, shaking her slightly, as if I could wake her up.

"It's raining, Martha. It's raining on the moon." The Doctor said.

"Look, Lily." I whispered, looking past the Doctor and out the window. "Rain. On the moon. Rain." I said, my voice slightly growing fainter and fainter. Lightening flashed twice before I fell into darkness.

~0~

I woke up to the sound of sirens and a lot of flashing lights. I pushed myself off the stretcher, glad that I had awoke before the paramedics stuck me with a needle or something. I saw Lily, sitting on the ground a few feet away wearing an orange blanket with silver trim, and walked over to her. We both watched as a man bragged about how he "stood up to the aliens".

"Yeah, more like piss his pants when they got within five feet of him." I said, remembering what happened in the episode. Lily just stared at nothing at all and I let a long sigh before asking the universe destroying question. "How are you doing?"

"That's typically not something you ask someone after they had been to the bleeding moon." Lily responded. I gave a smile at that, sarcastic in the face of the unknown, I trained her well.

"Yes, I know." I said, jokingly before returning to sincerity. "But seriously, how are you?"

"Fine…" She answered. That was another thing we had in common, we would hide our problems away and deal with them later or never, whichever one happened first. "It's just, I almost died, on the moon, in a random universe, and that's just…" Lily trailed off, probably unsure how to finish that sentence.

"Random, spontaneous, unbelievable, incredible, unimaginable, inconceivable, implausible?" I supplied.

"Terrifying." Lily answered looking up at me with her wide brown eyes. Okay, buzz kill.

"Terrifying?" I asked, not seeing how it was _that_ bad.

"Yes! I mean, we almost died, and for what? So that some alien criminal could be killed by space rhinos? And not just us, a _bunch_ of people nearly died. And on top of almost dying is the question of how the plum did we get here. I know it was the light, but what actually _was_ that thing. And then there's trying to get home, and yeah… This entire experience, for me, has been terrifying." Lily ranted before placing her head between her knees. She stayed there for a while before sitting up and looking back at me. "What about you?"

"I'm alright, I guess. Not really a big worrier, because that's you, I'm more of a go with the flow type of person. I actually enjoyed going to the moon, even though there are countless other places out there that I have been to." I said, leaning back and looking up into the sky.

"You've been up there before?" Lily asked.

"Well, yes, I _am_ an alien." I said, before stretching out on the grass. "The places I've been, people I've met, the things I've done…" I trailed off, remembering my 700 years of adventures. "That stuff makes going to the moon look like a pit stop."

"And you're not scared?"

"Oh, I'm terrified, but not by what's out there, it's by not going out there. It's the fact that one day I won't be able to travel the stars any more that truly terrifies me. The big 'what if'. Bring on monsters, aliens, heck, even bring on wood, I can handle it all. But if you take all that away, very suddenly, why, I wouldn't know what to do. I live off adventure and uncertainty and the terrifying-ness of it all. And the fact that this is all fiction and that's none of it's real, well, it breaks my hearts. That's why I was so mad when I thought you crashed in on my dream, I don't want reality touching what is happening here. And that's why I don't want to know what sent us here, why tempt fate? I'm just gonna enjoy the ride while it's operational, you know, live while I can because it could all slip away." I had completely forgotten that someone was listening to me and that I was in public as I stared at the sky and spoke without filter.

"Wow, that's was deep." Lily commented, jerking me from my reprieve. I sat up and looked at her, an idea forming in my head.

"You really want to find out what sent us here and why?" I asked, standing up off the ground.

"Yes, more than anything." Lily answered earnestly, pulling herself up as well yet still holding onto the blanket from some reason.

"Well, I have a sort of spaceship, and we don't know where this thing is. And I do get lonely." I said that last part very softly. It was true, the last companion I had was over forty years ago.

"We could use your spaceship to find that thing." Lily said, I could basically see the gears in her head turning.

"But we don't know where this thing is, and it might not want to be found."

"What are you saying?" Lily asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm just saying that we should take advantage of this opportunity to explore this universe while we can and-" I said, about to get into another speech again but Lily interrupted me.

"You just wanna have adventures, don't you?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"More than anything." I replied.

"Fine." she decided after thinking about it for a moment. "We can have adventures, but we have to be looking for whatever sent us here also. Promise?"

"Scout's honor." I said, raising two fingers in the air.

"And… I pick where we go first."

"Deal, let's go!" I said, before walking over to my TARDIS. Lily dropped her blanket before following close behind me, though she was probably unsure as to where we were heading. I stopped right in front of my TARDIS, which was disguised as a tree. I snapped my fingers and the door opened, part of the truck swung off the tree.

I walked in immediately and hung up my trench coat on the hook, transferring my sonic to my jean pocket. Lily did the typical run in, run around, and run back in thing that would be expected by some who was not schooled in Timelord engineering.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Lily said after running back in again. My smile grew even wider at that and I could basically feel my ego swelling.

"I get that a lot." I said before snapping my fingers to close the doors. I spun back around to face the console and started pressing the buttons that would send us into flight. My hand hovered above the lever that would put the Earth in our rearview mirror. "Hold onto something." I said with a grin before pulling down lever and launching us into space.

The TARDIS shot off, and the ride was as bumpy as ever. I fell back into the jump seat, which one on one side of the console, and was a silver colored material that was really soft, kinda like a cotton and polyester blend.

Once everything settled down, I stood up from my seat to see Lily holding onto the railing for dear life. I chuckled as I walked over to her, while also pulling some levers that would make look invisible to passing ships.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," Lily squeaked out.

"Great." I said, turning back to the console and running over to the keypad. "Now, three numbers between one and eighty-one, go."

"Uh, sixty-three, forty-nine, and seventeen." I typed in those numbers. And pulled a bunch of more levers to get us moving again. "Uh, why do you need numbers?"

"Because they're actually co-ordinates! And you, Lilian Carter, have just taken us to…" I said as the monitor loaded our location. I ignored Lily's glare at me using her full name as I bounced on the balls of my feet, anxious to know where we landed. It finally popped up and I grinned madly.

"Where?" Lily said, letting go of the railing and standing on the other side of the console, opposite to me. "Where have I taken us?"

"May 14th, 2015," I stated, looking up at Lily with my mad hatter grin still on my face. "Tokyo, Japan."


	6. JA-PAN! With special guests!

Chapter 5

JA-PAN! With special guests!

~0~

Allison's POV

I was the first one out of the TARDIS, which was stuck as tree, hm might have to fix the chameleon circuit later. Lily followed after me, standing in awe of downtown Japan. It was full of people bustling from place to place and had shops which were filled to the brim with Japanese merchandise.

I couldn't help the excitement bubbling up in my chest, I've always wanted to come here, it was the one place where I wouldn't be judged by too many people for my love of anime. Hey, don't judge, some of them are really well thought out and have very good storylines.

"Wow…" Lily said after closing the TARDIS door. "This is really… awesome." Yeah, it was. I saw a nearby ATM and my hand curled around my sonic in my jean pocket, I decided to go trenchless for today, and today only.

"C'mon," I said, walking towards the ATM and hearing Lily walking quickly to catch up with me. "We'll probably need money, yeah?" Lily just nodded.

Lily kept a look out as I quickly scanned the machine and multiple ¥10000 notes came pouring out of the machine (¥ is the sign for the Japanese yen). I called Lily over after the machine stopped spurting out money.

"That's a lot of money." Lily said, sticking some into her jean and thin, light green jacket pockets. I stuck the rest of the money in my pocket as well, wishing that I gotten my trench coat _now_.

"Yeah," I said, putting my sonic in my back jean pocket now that my front pockets were full of money. "We'll need something to carry it all." Lily nodded before we headed back into the flow of people in the downtown area. I spotted a store and pulled Lily against the flow of people and into the store.

It was nice, I'll give it that. The walls were painted a pale pink and had fairy lights dangling from them. Oh, that's pretty, maybe I can get some fairy lights and decorate them around the TARDIS. I saw a rack of reasonably sized buckle flap backpacks towards the back the exact same time Lily saw the entire wall dedicated to various candies. We went in separate directions, and it was clear who was more mature.

There was a nice looking girl standing at the register, watching us shop for a while until she found her phone more interesting. Sigh, this generation, always stuck on their phones, oh who am I kidding, I would rather read fan fiction or any type of fictional literature over making conversation with a random person any day.

I turned back towards the rack of super awesome backpacks and saw a galaxy print one that was just awesome. I picked it up and walked up to the cashier, past Lily who had noticed a rack that had various animal ear headbands on it.

I plopped the bag on the counter and the girl looked up at me. I retrieved multiple notes from my pocket and slid them over to her.

"I'm also paying for her." I said, jerking my head in Lily's direction. Even though I spoke English it came out as fluent Japanese, thank you TARDIS translation matrix. The girl nodded and whipped out her phone again. I started drumming my fingers on the counter, a sign for Lily to hurry it up.

Lily came running up to the desk, her arms filled with various items. She dumped them on the desk and then shooed me out of the store. I grabbed my backpack off the counter before I was brutally removed from the store, and I could have sworn that a saw a flash of silver skitter across the floor while I was exiting. I sat down on the sidewalk just outside of the store and watched the crowds as I stuffed all of the money in my pockets into the front pockets of the pack. Lily came out of the store a few minutes later, carrying various bags.

"You got a lot of stuff." I stated, handing her the bag to stuff her stuff in.

"I know." Lily said proudly. Lily started stuffing her things in there as well. I don't know how much stuff she got, I lost count after forty or so. When there was one small bag left, she zipped up the pack and threw it to me. The bloody thing weighed about twenty freaking pounds! Lily then brought out _more_ plastic packages of candy and tucked them into the sides of her jeans, pulling her faded t-shirt and jacket over them so they wouldn't show.

"Hey, I picked something out for you." Lily said, before handing me a package of 'Panda' Pockys which I took gratefully, glad that she remembered my favoritism of cookies and cream anything. Pocky is a type a Japanese candy that is basically varying chocolate creams covering biscuit sticks; they have many flavors and are basically the most famous of all candies in Japan.

"Thanks," I said, before tucking it in between my jean and hip bone and pulling my shirt over it like Lily had done.

"You're welcome." Lily said, turning back around to face me. She had an already opened bag of Cheese Cake Kit Kats in her hands and was wearing a headband with panda ears on it.

"What are those?" I asked, looking at the things on her head.

"Panda ears." Lily said, biting into a Kit Kat.

"You're not a panda." I stated. Didn't think I would be saying that today.

"Don't disrespect the dragon warrior." Lily said, fake glaring at me before she busted out laughing. I joined in too after a few seconds and people kept walking by us, probably thinking we were crazy because we're both cackling our heads off on a dirty side walk in the busiest part of Japan.

"Alright Kung Fu Panda." I commented, trying to hold in my laughter and failing horribly.

"I am Po!" Lily yelled. That statement attracted more unwanted attention to us and people starting to really get annoyed by us.

"Yeah, okay, um. Let's go." I said, wanting to get away from the staring people as soon as physically possible. I stood up quickly, swinging the bag over my shoulder in one fluid motion. I pulled Lily off the ground, she was still giggling like a little kid and holding her bag of sweets in one hand. I looked at her and basically just saw a sign that screamed, "TOURIST!" in bright sparky paint. I pulled her with the flow of the crowd, her laughter dying down now, thankfully. Yes, Lily can get a little too serious at times, but other times she's like a little kid who's found a puppy. Even though it's kinda annoying I find it endearing, that she could find something to laugh at in any place.

"Why?" Lily asked after she had finally calmed down. "You know that I'm-"

Lily didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before a piercing scream erupted from the store we were just in. I looked back at Lily, who had fear in her eyes and nothing in her hands now, her childlike and carefree nature gone.

We both turned at the same time to face the store and we _both_ saw a man-like creature who practically had metal armor for skin exit the store, pushing against the crowd. My nostrils flared as two more of the same creature followed the first, walking with the same robotic movements, pushing unsuspecting and fear stricken people out of the way. I knew who these assholes were; I knew exactly who we were dealing with here.

Cybermen.

~0~

Lily's POV

What the flub were evil robots doing in Japan? I mean, I know that I shouldn't judge people when I'm in a different country but seriously, robots? Someone had just screamed from the direction of the shop Allison and I were just in, and we both saw robots just waltzing out of the place.

Apparently someone was brave enough to step up to the robots and… It freakin' electrocuted him! I'm gonna curse just this once, sorry. But what the crap? A robot just killed somebody, and everyone saw it.

Somebody then screamed, which of course caused everyone to start screaming and running in different directions. More robot men poured out of the relatively medium sized shop, about twenty were now crowded around the streets. And they were just moving through people, either just knocking them over or electrocuting them.

I would have probably just stood there paralyzed by fright if Allison hadn't forcefully dragged me around the corner. I felt a metallic hand clamp down on my shoulder, halting me from escaping, and I quickly swung out my hand in a karate chop at the robot man. My hand collided with the evil robot's neck and sweet mother of Mario on a boat did it hurt! Allison quickly turned around, sonic whatever in hand, and stabbed the robot with the thing right between its metallic eye sockets. A wave of electricity went through it and the robot collapsed on the street.

"C'mon." Allison growled out, dragging me behind a building. We hid behind the brick building with our banks to the wall, breathing heavily before I asked the question that was ricocheting through my head at supersonic velocities.

"What are those things?" I asked, looking over at Allison. I was pretty sure that fear was basically radiating off of me.

"Cybermen." She answered. I didn't push any further because rage was evident in her hazel eyes. She looked like she was about to rip some Cyberman's, or whatever there called, head off.

"How do we stop them?" I asked before I heard another shriek of terror. I wanted to do nothing more than to go out there and help, but if I just go out there blindly, all I would be doing is getting myself killed.

"I'm thinking." Allison stated as she clawed a hand through her charcoal hair. Right after she said that, two tall guys ran around the corner and also slammed into the alleyway, though they were on the opposite side. I looked at them while Allison started pacing again, trying to think of a plan. They were both very tall, probably over six foot; had hair with fringe, though one guy had it on the right side and the other guy had it on his left; looked about a year or two older than Allison and I; and were both handsome. One had brown hair and wore all black, black shirt, black skinny jeans, and black hi-tops. The other guy had black hair and was wearing a Pikachu shirt, skinny jeans, and red converse with what looked like mismatched socks.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked, because Allison was too deep in thought. They both looked up at me before they answered simultaneously.

"I'm Dan." Brown hair answered.

"I'm Phil." Mismatched socks replied. They both spoke with British accents, so that was a relief.

"Who are you?" 'Dan' asked.

"The name's Lily. And that's Allison." I supplied, jerking a thumb over to the girl who was now muttering swear words.

"Nice to meet you." Phil said. He seemed the friendlier one between the two of them. Kinda like I was in the perspective of my friendship with Allison.

"Do you have any idea what those things are, because they looked like-" Dan said.

"Cybermen?" Allison questioned rhetorically, deciding to join the conversation and interrupting Dan.

"Yeah, from Doctor Who." Phil said. "But that's impossible, I mean, it's just a show. It got cancelled and everything."

"Tell me if this sounds like a show to you?" Allison asked, pointing at the sky. A millisecond after she did that another scream sounder followed by the unmistakable sound of electricity.

"No." Phil replied, looking as scared as I felt.

"Right, it's real, and someone has to stop them." Allison commented sternly before continuing. "Luckily, that person is me. C'mon Lily." Allison barked before running off. I followed her and could her both Dan and Phil running behind us.

Allison stopped in front of the TARDIS, which was disguised as a tree again for some random reason, and it opened automatically, as if sensing her presence. I ran in after Allison had, a few steps behind, and Dan and Phil slid in and closed the door behind them before Allison started pulling levers. Even though, after only one trip, I had already gotten over the shock of just the concept of a time machine in general, the sheer vastness of it continued to amaze me.

The two guys we had just met looked around Allison's TARDIS in shock, like I had when I had first had a couple minutes ago. Allison threw me her bag, which I caught gingerly because there was something special in there. I set the bag on the ground and ran over to the console, following Allison's movements.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she pulled down another lever before typing at an incredibly fast pace on a keyboard.

"The Cybermen have to be coming from somewhere, kinda like there hive. If I can find the hive, then I can find the main computer and _hopefully_ shut all of them down before they go global." Allison replied as she pulled own another lever and the TARDIS jolted into flight.

"And that would be bad, yeah?" I queried, immediately regretting the words as soon as I had said them. Allison just stared at me for a few seconds, like she had just watched me drink a pint of floor polish, before answering.

" _Yeah_." Allison answered, probably a tad bit over dramatic. "Imagine a murderous robot on every country on the planet."

"That would be bad." I commented. Well, duh Lily, don't state the obvious.

"Exactly." Allison said before running to the other side of the console, pushing various buttons. I took a second to look back at the stowaways, who were now wandering the console room. "STOP!" Allison yelled and everyone in the huge room turned to look at her. She fixed her steely gaze on the two guys we had just met. "Give me one good reason to not pitch you into a supernova for stowing away on my ship." Oh shiz-nick, she was mad.

"We, uh," Dan started, trying to find a good answer.

"We want to help." Phil said, standing up for his obvious best friend. Allison just glared at them for about a second before I slide in front of her.

"C'mon, Lis, give them a chance, we could use help." I added, slightly cringing at the use of the forbidden nickname. Allison just stared at me for a moment before turning back to the console and flicking various buttons and knobs.

"Fine, they can help. But if you _ever_ call me that again-"

"I know, pitched into a supernova, that doesn't sound very fun." I remarked, interrupting her. Allison just nodded as she pulled what looked like a computer monitor over to her and started reading off it.

"Handle the humans." Allison commanded, her eyes not lifting from the screen.

"Alright." I said before walking over to the guys, who had just kinda hovered in the corner of the room.

"So, can we stay?" Phil asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah," I replied while nodding. "She's trying to find out where the Cybermen all popped up from, so we can knock 'em all out."

"Like cutting the head off of snake." Dan guessed, his hands were stuffed in his pockets and he just radiated that aura of socially awkwardness that Allison used to have before we became friends.

"Yeah," I said, maybe a little bit overly excited.

"If you're done with the gossip column," Allison started, dragging everyone's attention to her again. "I've found the Cyber-hive."


	7. Cybermen in Japan! Part 2

Chapter 6

Cybermen in Japan! Part 2

~0~

Allison's POV

You know when you feed a stray dog and it follows you home and you can't get rid of it? Yeah, humans are like that. Something bad happens and the person who can actually do something to help is stuck having to work with other people who don't know what they are doing and mess up the hero's plan because they 'want to help'.

Ugh. Forget it. They're in on the plan now just move on and stop talking to yourself, they're starting to stare at you.

I was right there were staring at me. But it wasn't the 'you're crazy' kind of staring; it was the 'what's the plan' kind.

"Right." I said, popping my knuckles. Nasty habit, I know, I really need to stop it, and I will… later. "So they Cybermen have been all coming from one place. Tokyo Tower."

"Why Tokyo Tower?" Dan asked. Yes, I know he is an internet star, they both are, but right now, people's lives are at stake so fangirling will have to wait.

"Isn't it the second tallest structure in Japan?" Lily asked.

"Yes." I answered and then started reading off the statistics of that very tower. "It was completed in 1958, stands at 332.9 meters tall, and… oh." Oh my God. It makes perfect sense.

"What?" Phil asked. "What is it?"

"Guess how many people have visited the Tokyo Tower since its construction?" I asked, my voice dry. Oh, they are very clever.

"I don't know." Lily said, probably not understanding why I asked that question.

"100… million?" Dan asked, unsure if that was the correct answer. It wasn't.

"Close," I said, giving the guy credit. "Try over 150 million." Lily eyes widen, yay, someone gets it.

"Well, what does that mean?" Phil asked. I looked up at him through a curtain of my charcoal brown hair that had fallen and hidden my face.

"It means that over the past 57 years, over 150 million people have all visited the same place." I started.

"And we don't know when the Cybermen got here." Lily added in.

"Right. So in the past 57 years, how much who you bet that a few people who visited the tower never went home?" I said, trying very hard to make the stowaways understand. Ah, humans, they're so… when I come up with a word that properly describes humans, I'll write it down or something.

"They were converted." Dan said, finally getting it. Thank you baby Jesus!

"Yes, but we don't know how many, so we don't know what we're up against." I said, finally standing up straight.

"So we don't have a plan?" Phil assumed, wrong, if I might add. I just cocked an eyebrow as I turned to face him.

"Oh, we have a plan."

~0~

Lily's POV

So apparently the plan was for Allison to be a distraction while one of us heads to Tokyo Skytree, the largest broadcaster in Japan, and broadcast the cancellation code for the Cyberman's emotional inhibitors or whatever, which will shut them down hopefully; I don't know, it's all just very nerdy to me.

And when Allison said one of us, she meant me. Yeah, apparently she doesn't trust the other guys to handle this job that I don't fully understand at the moment.

"What do I have to do?" I asked after Allison went over the basics with us. It seemed that she was getting the short straw here, having to actually distract them and hope that we move fast enough.

"You get into the Tokyo Skytree, find the main control room, and plug in the code which will make the Cybermen see what they have done." Allison said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"And what does that mean exactly?" I said, leading the conversation away from the boys, who were busy cracking firewalls or whatever Allison told them to do, I don't speak computer.

"The Cybermen aren't men right now, they are just machines: mindless, soulless, and most importantly emotionless. If we can give them back their emotions, why, they wouldn't be able to handle it." Allison said after we were a god distance away from the boys.

"So, they'll what? They'll die?" I asked, only partially understanding.

"Well, after a while of agonizing pain… yes." Allison answered. Well, don't sugarcoat it or anything.

"So we're basically just killing off God knows how many people." I said starting to get a little mad with the plan here. Sorry God, please forgive me. Okay, back to the topic at hand.

"Well, we can't exactly save them."

"Why not?"

"Because they aren't human anymore, they're not even living. And if you think that I'm just saying this because I want to seem like I know what's going on, I'm not. I know what these things are, I know they're battle strategy: divide and conquer. You know why? Because I have seen this before and I have had this exact same conversation before. They can't be saved, I've already tried. They can't be bargained with or anything. These things have hurt people, people have suffered and died because of these things. We have to stop them because people have lost so much, _I_ 've lost so much and I can't lose you too, Gavin!" Allison was quiet for a few seconds, tears in her eyes, before realizing just exactly what she had said.

"Who's Gavin?" I asked. Allison's just turned away from me; her shoulders were tense as she walked back over to the boys.

Oh no, I know that reaction. She's hiding something really emotional. Yeah, Allison has this habit and she keeps things bottled up to the point where she just explodes. It happened before, we were just watching a movie and then boom, Allison's screaming about how she hates her ex-boyfriend for cheating on her three years ago. I don't know why she does it. I try to help her, but it seems that she is crawling back into her shell. I really do want to help her, but I just don't know how.

Focus, Lily. People's lives are at stake, you can take care of your best friend later.

"Are you guys okay?" Phil asked, looking up at us while Dan kept his focus set on the TARDIS's monitor screen.

"Yeah, fine." Allison answered for both of us. Liar.

"Are we all ready?" I asked.

"These firewalls are gonna take time to get down, but we can do it." Dan said, glancing up for a second before returning back to frantically typing.

"Good," Allison said, shrugging on her trench coat. Why does she wear that thing? I'll have to ask her that later. "Let's get to work."

~0~

Allison's POV

I don't know what came over me when I said that. Yes, I do. I was remembering the first time I had faced the Cybermen; that was when I lost- No! I will not think about him here. I have people that I need to save. My personal problems can wait.

I was now walking down the now empty street of downtown Japan with Lily, who was holding an amateur sonic screwdriver. I had given it to her after I had immediately set it to electro-magnetic pulse mode. It was just as a precaution, should there be Cybermen in Tokyo Skytree, which there probably would be.

The boys were back in the TARDIS, I was a little uneasy about leaving them with my stuff but after a few death threats we decided to leave. And I shouldn't be worried about them anyway, considering part two of the plan, which I didn't tell anyone.

The streets were entirely empty, probably because people are hiding away in their houses, terrified of metal men. There was nothing living out here, except maybe a rat or two, but all the humans, pets, etc., all locked up in their protective dwellings.

We reached our crossroads, where I would turn left and become a distraction for my friend so that she can take down a race of evil robots and where Lily would turn right to actually take down the robots. I felt kinda sad about not being able to witness her moment of glory, but I quickly pushed all emotions aside.

"Good luck out there." I said, trying to keep my voice monotone but even I could hear some emotion slipping in there.

"You too." She said as she started to take a step.

"Wait!" I called out, running up to her. "When you successfully sent the cancellation code, enter this in immediately after it." I said, writing down a code on a piece of paper in my trench coat pocket and handing it to her when I was done.

"What is it?" Lily asked, looking at the piece of paper with narrowed eyes.

"It's in case the cancellation code doesn't reach certain Cyber units, it's just a precaution but please do it anyway." That wasn't what it was at all.

"Alright." Lily said while nodding and sticking the paper in her jacket pocket.

"Don't get killed." I said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." At that, Lily then turned down her street, running to the Tokyo Skytree. I turned to face my street and starting jogging towards the Tokyo Tower. Let's get this show started.

~0~

Lily's POV

Breaking into this place was surprising easy. I mean, the front door was unlocked and there was no security; in fact, I was probably the only human in the building. Which meant two options: everyone panicked when they started seeing evil metal men that kill or the Cybermen have taken control of this building and have killed anyone who stood in they're way. I'm kinda hoping for option one.

I was on high alert, ready for anything to jump out and attack me. I didn't care, if anything even tried to get within three feet of me it would feel the power of my mini sonic, at least, that's what Allison called it. She said it was in case any Cybermen try to attack, just tap them with this thing and they're out like a light.

I ran down yet another six flight of stairs, this time only stopping once. Oh good grief, I am just running so much today, that's it, after this I am taking a bubble bath and just relaxing.

After passing yet another sign that said the floor number, it was clear that I had no idea where I was going. I wheezed slightly just before I saw a Cybermen walk past the door that led to the stairwell that I was on. My breath stopped short, and one though kept resounding in my head: oh sweet mother of alpacas, I'm doomed.

No, focus Lily. You can do this. People are counting on you to help. I only those people would hurry it up with the cancellation code.

I'm serious, it has been about twelve minutes since Allison and I left the TARDIS and I hadn't gotten the text message with the code on it yet.

The Cyberman kept walking as an idea struck me. What if this Cyberman knew where the control room was? I should probably follow it to make sure.

So that's what I did, followed a Cyberman, probably not the best idea but hey, you work with what you got.

It turns out that it did know where the control room was. That's some good news, the bad news, there were about three other Cybermen in the control room alone. Also, bad news, Allison didn't think that there would be too many Cybermen here so she only set the mini sonic to be able fry only _three_ times. _Great_ , just great, I will have to move fast before some other Cybermen hear me, and I still haven't gotten the code!

My phone vibrated in my back pocket and I reached to get it, the skin of belly rubbing against the packing of the sweets I had purchased. Huh, I had completely forgotten about those. I made a mental note to eat those later before checking my phone to see if it was actually the message. It was. I tucked the phone back into my pocket before I whipped out my mini sonic. I took some deep breaths to get myself pumped. Okay, I thought after breath thirty-two, I'm ready.

I burst into the control room alerting the three Cybermen in it to my presence. I quickly stabbed the Cybermen closest to me in the arm with the sonic. Electricity shot through it and it dropped like a rock. The other two came at me but I kicked one in the stomach, sending it back a few steps, before stabbing the other Cyber with the handy tool right on it 'C' chest plate. I turned towards the last one and stabbed it right in its temple. I dropped the now useless device to the ground as I stared at the scene that lay before me. I did this, I did this, holy cow; I just took down a bunch of robots. Oh man, I'm awesome.

Lily focus!

I snapped back to reality and ran over to the main computer. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and typed in the code exactly as it was printed. This was it, it would all be over, and the people would be safe.

My finger was an inch away from the 'enter' button when I felt a cool, metallic hand grip around my neck and lift me off the ground.


	8. Cybermen in Japan! Just LEAVE already!

Chapter 7

Cybermen in Japan! No, seriously, just LEAVE already!

~0~

Allison's POV

New record for getting captured: 7 minutes and 53 seconds. Woo, oh yeah! But seriously I'm just putting a positive spin on the fact that I was drawn the short straw and had to distract whoever was in charge of the Cybermen for Lily to shut 'em all down.

"Hey, _hey_ , watch the coat." I said, as two Cybermen led me through Tokyo Tower to wherever the head Cyberman was. I was taken in by these two when another one found out that I was incompatible with their Cyber-tech.

They were dragging me by the arms and after a few seconds I just sank to the floor and they just continued on, now dragging me. Well, my trench coat is already filthy, let's make it permanent. "Wee!" I said as we turned a corner. I was mentally mapping our passage in my head in case I needed to bolt outta here.

There was no one in the Tower, which was understandable, seeing as there was a fully functional Cyberman every two feet. "Well, you guys are just _great_ conversationalists." I said, after about three minutes of silent dragging. They then turned a corner which led to a stairwell. I looked up at them which the best stink eye I could manage at the moment. "Don't. You. Dare." And… They dragged me down the fricking stairs.

"I hope you step on a Lego bare foot and die." I croaked out after being dragged down about twenty stairs. They continued dragging me and let me say something, it sucks. I already had multiple bruises from the stairs of death and I was still being dragged, man these Cybermen are some heartless jerks.

After about another few minutes of dragging, they finally threw me into a room. And when I say threw, I mean _threw_. I was literally pitched in the air and I admit to thinking for a half a second, 'I believe I can fly'. But apparently those lyrics have no meaning in this universe because I was soon reunited with my all-time foe, the floor.

"Greetings, Timelord." A robotic said from across the room. I looked up and saw a Cyberman sitting on a throne made of wires and circuits. _Great_ , another wannabe Cyber-king.

"Howdy." I said, getting up off the floor because you can't be intimidating while lying on the enemy's floor. I mean, you can, if you want, wait, what was I doing anyway? Oh yeah, being a distraction.

"I see you have met a few of my soldiers." Cyber-jerk said.

"Yeah, they were a bit rude." I said.

"They are perfect soldiers, they do not understand the concept of what human's call 'politeness'."

"Well, they should… But that's not the reason you brought me here, is it?" I questioned, stalking up the wannabe Cyber-king.

"Correct." Ah, damn it, he's getting into the one word answers. Well, more time for me to talk. Hey, Lily if you're receiving this telepathic message, HURRY UP!

"So, what do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You're assistance." I started cackling like an evil witch.

"My assistance?" I said through fits of laughter. My laughter was gone in a second as I glowered at the Cyber-nerd once again. "What made you even _fathom_ the idea that I would _ever_ help you?" I growled out.

"I need an engineer for a new race of Cybermen. You would be that person."

"Why," I started, cocking an eyebrow, "have you lost the ability to _upgrade_ on your own?" I asked, lacing my voice with disgust. "My question still stands."

"You are the only other Timelord in the universe. And The Doctor is dying." Okay, didn't know that. Probably gonna have to look into that later. Though it would depend on where these Cybermen are in this universe's time stream. The Doctor "dying" could refer to Lake Silencio, probably nothing for me to worry about, but that doesn't mean I won't forget about it.

"So, what, kidnap the last able Timelord and force her create a brand new army for you? What if I refuse?"

"I will destroy this planet." Typical bad guy answer, I mean, c'mon at least try to be creative.

"You'll do it anyway, so the answer is still no."

"Then you will be killed." As soon as the Cyber-dork said that another Cyberman grabbed me from behind and slammed me into the wall that was to the left of me. The Cyberman's hand clamped around my throat and I felt myself struggling for air.

Um, telepathic message to Lily, now would be a good time to activate the thing.

~0~

Lily's POV

'Let me go, let me go, let me go.' I thought as I struggled against the Cyberman who had me by the throat. He had lifted me completely off the ground and was just starting to turn around when I back-kicked him hard in the stomach. It momentarily distracted him as I pried his metal fingers off my throat and lunged for the button. I slammed down the 'enter' key and the Cyberman soon started sparking and it fell to the floor, holding its helmeted hands between its metal hands.

Well, that was… Awesome! What a rush!

I quickly remembered the piece of paper that Allison gave was still residing in my pocket and brought it out. I entered the code on it and pressed 'enter' before sprinting out of the control room, passing multiple dead Cybermen on my way out. My heart cracked for them, but I kept running, reminding myself that they were already dead.

~0~

Allison's POV

She did it. Well, I knew she could but I had my doubts. I grinned to myself as I exited the Tokyo Tower, stepping over dead Cybermen who got in my path. When the code first hit, the Cybermen who was holding me was electrocuted, I got zapped a little bit but not too much, the wannabe king was right after him, falling to the floor in a sparking mess of lost sanity.

I headed back to the TARDIS when I felt a little ping in the back of my head. My grin fell as I realized that she had also entered the 'precaution' code, which I gave her, in as well. A part of me didn't want her to enter _that_ specific code in, but I knew it had to be done.

I opened the TARDIS door to see Dan and Phil looking straight at me. They both didn't move as I walked up to the console and started pushing buttons and pulling a lever here and there.

"Did it work?" Phil asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes." I answered, not looking up at either of them and targeting their exact positions on the console. I didn't want to do what would happen next.

"Then what are you doing?" Dan asked as I took my sonic out of my pocket and quickly set it to gray mode. I didn't respond to that question as I walked over to them.

"I'm sorry. Both of you. You guys did wonderfully, but this is to keep you safe." I said, lifting my sonic and pointing it at the boys. Dan eyes widened as he realized what I was about to do. I soniced him first and he fell to the TARDIS floor.

"What did you do that for, Allison?" Phil asked in a worried tone as he stooped down to check on Dan. I didn't answer that question either, I just soniced Phil and he fell unconscious next to his best friend.

I pocketed my sonic and turned back to the console, my face neutral. I decided that I would drop the boys off a few minutes after they met Lily and me, so that everything would seem normal to them. After that, I would pick up all the dead Cybermen and dump them in a supernova, I couldn't let anyone see them after all of this happened.

~0~

Lily's POV

People were now slowly coming out of their homes and back onto the streets. I slowly walked back to where the TARDIS was, taking my sweet time, thank you very much. I had just passed a corner when I saw two heads sticking above the crowd because they were so tall. One was brown haired and the other was black haired. Dan and Phil!

I quickly ran over to where they were and hugged them both, surprising them. They quickly looked down at me as I let go.

"Guys, I think it worked. Actually, I'm pretty sure it worked." hey just stared at me like I was crazy before looking at each other and then back at me.

"I'm sorry," Dan said looking a tiny bit uncomfortable. My head tilted to the side on its own as my eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, thoroughly confused, were they playing a joke or something.

"We have no idea who you are, miss." Phil said. Okay, this was definitely a prank, Allison probably set this up.

"Oh, I get it. This is a prank, real funny guys." I replied, cracking a smile. Dan and Phil just looked at each other awkwardly again before speaking again.

"We _literally_ do not know who you are." Dan said as he started to pull Phil in another direction. "And… we gotta go." They both sprinted off into the now formed crowd. I just stood in my spot, thoughts racing through my head at supersonic speed.

What the heck was that? Why didn't they recognize me? Did someone make them forget me and Allison? WAIT! Did Allison still remember me?

At that thought I quickly sprinted to where she parked the TARDIS, worry growing with each step.

~0~

Allison's POV

And… Done! I had just dumped the last batch of dead Cybermen into a dying supernova. I walked back to the console and sent myself back to where I was on Earth, so that Lily wouldn't freak out when she couldn't find me. It has happened before, in Walmart, of all places.

I sagged into the jump seat and started picking at my nails, waiting on Lily to hurry it up. A few minutes later, Lily burst through the door.

"Woah, where's the fire, Lil?" I asked, looking up from my nails.

"Good, you remember me." She said, before closing the door. Oh crap, did she talk to Dan and/or Phil?

"Yeah, why?" Remain neutral, remain neutral.

"Because Dan and Phil don't." SHIT! "And I don't know why." Just tell her, just tell her. She's gonna find out, might as well be from you.

"I do." I stated.

"What?" Lily asked, her head peeking from behind the console.

"I know why Dan and Phil don't remember you." Lily just looked at me as if saying with her eyes, 'go on'. "That code that you broadcasted after the cancellation code, it was actually a high resolution frequency. Basically, the frequency was used to disrupt brain waves long enough for my sonic to send out a pulse that would, subsequently, erase from everyone in the broadcast's range of any memory of Cybermen attacking Japan." I explained. Lily just stared at me with that look like, 'I have no idea what you just said'. "I erased everybody's memories of Cybermen in Japan using the code I gave you." Realization dawned on her face. That's what I did to Dan and Phil a couple moments before; because they were protected from the broadcast in the TARDIS, I had to erase their memories manually.

"W- Why?" Lily asked, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Why would you do that?"

"To protect them. Give them a feeling a security. If they remembered robots attacking them in broad daylight and almost slaughtering them, it won't go too well. And now that the robots are all gone, they would look to point fingers. Then one thing would lead to another…" I didn't continue, hoping that Lily would get the gist of it. When humans, or any species for that matter, don't feel safe anymore or get scared, they lash out and that normally leads to more violence and chaos.

"You protected them." Lily asked.

"That's what I always do." I said with a sigh.

"Do you ever get thanked?"

"No." This was a normal thing for me: save the day, make everyone forget about it, and then move on.

"Well," Lily was now in front of me, arms outstretched. Oh no. "Bring it in."

"Do I have to?" I whined. I'm not really a hugging person.

"Yes." Lily answered with a certain authority. I sighed and hugged her, looking at the designs on the console room walls while Lily squeezed the living daylights out of me.

"Thank you, on behalf of everyone who forgot, thank you." Lily said. I just nodded and she let go. "I'm, uh, do you have anywhere I could spend the night?"

"Yeah, down the stairs, third door on the left." I said, turning back to the console and fiddling with some buttons. I knew that the TARDIS set up Lily's room the moment she stepped on board.

"Alright, thanks." Lily said, before walking to her room. I waited a few seconds until she was gone to answer.

"You're welcome." I said to the empty room. A feeling of uneasiness settled in my stomach and I braced myself against the console. I knew what was about to happen, I had a theory that something like this would happen sooner or later.

Just popping up here wasn't enough, we needed backstories, histories of ourselves that made us who we were in this universe. And me, being 1007 year-old alien Timelord, I was bound to have a bunch of history, and some of it would not be fun.

So, yes, I knew what was about to happen.

I was about to relive my memories.


	9. Memories, Lily's Room, and Gossiping!

Chapter 8

Memories, Lily's Room, and Gossiping!

~0~

Allison's POV

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"Ah!" I announced, poking my head out the TARDIS before completely exiting the contraption. "Just breathe that futuristic planet smell in." I hesitated for a moment before giggling at myself.

What was I doing? I haven't had a companion for over twenty years, or was it longer than that? Oh well, I may have lost count, and that's alright. But sometimes, I get a little lonely… Maybe I should get a companion, maybe…

"Ha, look at me, talking to myself." I said as I closed the TARDIS door and breathed in the planet's air. My TARDIS was now disguised as a metal cylindrical pod. My nose twitched as the foul scented air hit me with full force. Oh, why did I pick New Earth 15? I don't know, I set the TARDIS to random and this is where it sent me. Hopefully, something interesting will happen here.

I ruffled my neck-length ginger hair as I walked down the false-brick streets of New Earth. Man, I loved this regeneration; I had bright green eyes, a cute thin nose, a mischievous smile, and I was GINGER! I was dressed in a hot pink crop top over an orange camisole, a pair of leggings that was white on the right leg and a pale gray on the left, and a pair of faded orange low riding converse. I loved this regeneration, because it preceded the horrible regeneration who thought that she could save the world wearing a dress, she did, but that's just… no.

I was on my ninth regeneration, so I was the Tenth Guardian. That's my name, the Guardian. Back on my home planet, Gallifrey, I was always guarding my friends and protecting them from trouble, so they started calling me the Guardian. And when I graduated, _with_ my TARDIS license mind you, the name just stuck, I guess.

I came across what appeared to be multiple, large trash bins all against the walls an alleyway. I started to walk down the strip of ground between them, they all burst to life. The bins opened up and showed what looked like salespeople with long strips of varying patches behind them.

"Bravery!" One man yelled at me. "Get your bravery here, enough courage in one patch to help you achieve any goal you like."

"Oh, that's rubbish." A young woman with a Scottish accent advertised from another bin. "Look here, Runner's High, some call it the best feeling in the world."

"True love!" Another woman from surprise, surprise another bin advertised. "I got True Love here, but a pretty girl like yourself probably don't need it."

"Happy, a classic, but always appreciated. Everybody loves someone who's Happy." Yet another voice chimed in.

"I'm- I'm alright, really." I replied earnestly. This is why I didn't like this planet, it's just full of junkies and they're all addicted to fake emotions. They don't even want to have real emotions, they're just content with marinating in a stew of fake emotions and fake living. I normally enjoy the exploits of humans and hope for the best for them, but these _humans_ are just disgusting.

I quickly power walked down another alleyway and to what looked like a metal door. It was locked, aw, now I have to break in somewhere. I took out my sonic that was tucked in at the back of my leggings. It was a gold model that was about six inches long and had a bright orange tip. I soniced the door, wincing slightly at the irritating noise of it (hm, maybe my next sonic should have a silent mode), and walked through the now unlocked door.

I was met with a cloud of smoke, followed by another and another. The smoke was overpowering and smacked me in the face repeatedly as I stumbled forward blindly. The door behind me slammed shut all by itself. The smoke burned the insides of my lungs and I felt like I was about to die when a gloved hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward.

When I could finally see again, I saw that I was in one of the hover-vehicles that were popular on New Earth during this time period. And that the person who had supposedly led me out of the smoke was just taking off a faded red bandana, which he probably used so that he wouldn't breathe in the smoke, and a pair of protective airtight goggles. He was wearing a brown jumpsuit under a brown aviator's jacket, this guy must like brown. I got a good look of the man who helped me and shall I say, 'Woah'.

This guy had light blond hair, deep brown eyes, broad shoulders, and perfect lips. WAIT! Why was I staring at this guy's lips?

"That was kinda dumb," The mystery guy stated in an American accent. Oh my Rassilon, even his voice is smoking!

"Excuse me?" I asked, hoping that he didn't notice the slight squeak in my voice. He didn't, hallelujah!

"You just standing out there sucking in the smoke, you could have died." The stranger said with concern.

"Oh well, thank you." I replied, a bit awkward just crashing in this guy's… Oh, what can I call this, uh, _thing_? The place I was in, was decked out like a house would normally be, so I guess this was this guy's home. "Nice place." I complimented, trying very hard to not let the fact that I'm not really good at social interaction stop me.

"Thanks, it's the Hover-Trek 900 B Square." He stated with pride. I'm not even gonna pretend I understand what he just said.

"Well, you sure decked it out." I commented, looking at the various 57th century knick-knacks on the vehicle's walls. "Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name's the Guardian."

"Hello, Guardian." Mystery guy said, cracking a smile. He looks cute when he smiles, I- uh mean, he looks like a Gavin. "My name is Harthorellechike-Quinth-Waithrin-Ackladius." I'm not gonna try to even pronounce that, this regeneration is very bad with names, and just hearing that one made my brain hurt.

"You mind if I call you 'Gavin'?" I asked, already filing this guy down as Gavin in my head. Oh, please say no, otherwise I'm just gonna call you Harth and have to refile.

"Not at all." He answered. Okay, so _this_ human may not be disgusting.

Wait! What was I doing? I am a Timelord, he's a human. I can't have feelings for him. I have lived over 800 years of life, well 851 years, and he's what, 27? He is not even a toddler compared to me, he is a newborn. I can NOT have feelings for him

I was interrupted from my chastising myself as an alarm sounded from the control mechanism of Gavin's vehicle. Gavin eyes lit up as he leapt towards where the alarm was sounding. I've seen that look before, it's the look I get whenever I'm piloting my TARDIS. He started pushing multiple buttons and pulled on a makeshift headset.

"This is Beta 1-9, what do ya got for me, Suze?" Gavin said into the headset. Who the heck was 'Suze'?

"Three vehicles all slammed into different vehicles, all at the same time, yet on different junctions. This is the fourteenth time this has happened." A voice from something on the primitive control panel said.

"Thanks, Alpha. I'll look into that." Gavin replied before taking off the headset and shutting off the communications device.

"Do, uh," I said, looking up from my hands. "Do you want some help, with looking into that?" Gavin just gave me a toothy smile.

 ** _PRESENT_**

My heart swelled at the memory as I felt a hot tear slide down my cheek. I never realized how bad I had it for that guy.

Gavin and I figured out what was making all those cars crash, a group of rogue cat-nuns had hacked into the vehicles and were attacking all the vehicles who were carrying what they saw as 'non-humans'. Basically they were mad the Doctor foiled their plan for human experimentation and they were taking it out on the freeway.

Gavin came with me when I left New Earth and after a few adventures and whole lot of running, I realized that I had more than a crush and I had finally built up the courage to tell him how I feel. And I remember feeling my heart almost explode when he said he felt the same.

I flew through more memories with Gavin until I came to the last one. I won't go into detail about it, because it was just too painful for me.

We were facing some Cybermen who were planning to drain a sun to use as energy for their ship, so that they could spread the Cyber-way. I lost Gavin that day, he was electrocuted by a Cyberman. My heart cracked as I lived out the memory of the light leaving his eyes. That was the day my hatred for the Cybermen became full-blown.

Lily is the first companion that I had after Gavin, but I still miss the guy who could make me smile and was able to confuse with his mechanic talk. I remember when I showed him the TARDIS, he was like a kid in a candy store.

I let a few tears slide down my cheeks as I slid to the floor. I felt the same uneasiness in my stomach again, though this time the pain was even worse. My eyes widened and I knew what I was about to remember.

The Last Great Time War.

~0~

Lily's POV

I walked down the hallway to my room. I smiled as I saw that the gray door had a green sign that said, "DUMBLE", on it, making it a Dumble-door. The door slid open by itself when I stopped in front of it.

"Okay, that was slightly cool." I said before walking into my room. And I'm just gonna say this, Holy Macaroni!

It was incredible! This room was about twice the size of my dorm room, meaning I actually had room to twirl without hitting something. The walls were a light blue and covered in decorations from: photos of myself with my friends that I had gotten from malls in Tennessee; posters of each of the Harry Potter movies and some of my favorite Disney movies, including Peter Pan; and drawings that I kept hidden from everyone else because I'm not that great of an artist, but I love drawing any way. All the walls were like this except the back wall, behind the bed: which was covered in sticky notes and taped up sheets of set music. The floor was a dark blue shag carpet, which I absolutely loved. The bed was queen sized with a panda print bedspread.

I ran, kicking my shoes off in the process, and belly-flopped on the bed. The bed sank a little bit I took a deep breath in of the sheets, it even smelled like my sheets! The only way this room could get any cooler would be if… No, that's back in the real world. But if the drawings, pictures, and not to mention various other things that I loved are in this room then maybe… Alright! I'm doing it.

I slid off the super comfortable bed and onto the carpet. I saw this familiar shadow under the bed and pulled out the case. I sat crisscross as I opened the sacred item. It was just a plain guitar case with my initials on the spine in blue sparkly ink and multiple cat stickers all over it.

The first thing that my eyes caught was my wand. I gingerly picked it up, remembering when I got like it was yesterday. I went to Harry Potter World with my family as kind of a graduation present to me. I had read that you can go into Ollivander's wand shop, and if they pick the most enthusiastic person and they get to choose a wand, or rather, a wand chose them.

It took about three visits, countless hours of waiting, and a sign before they picked up me but it was worth it. I had received my wand, after a few failed attempts and bought with some money I had saved up over the course of three months as a babysitter.

My wand was a 10 inch cherry with a Thestral tail hair. I raised it high, giggling all the while, and muttered a spell.

"Lumos Maxima!" I said. The fair lights glowed even brighter and I squealed. "It worked!" I'm either magic, or the lights are just use vocal commands. I'm gonna go with the first option. I then looked down and my jaw dropped. The wand fell from my hand and my hands reached shakily for the other thing in the guitar case other than my story journal, which was filled with story ideas I had but I never did anything about.

I carefully picked up my Yamaha FG700 acoustic guitar and set it into its rightful place in my lap. How in the world was this thing here? When I was 17, my little brother, Will, accidently set fire to this thing with a firecracker, burning half of it. I never forgave him for that, but I moved on and kept the case as a sort of carrying case/ memory box. Man, I loved this thing! I had so many memories of myself just listening to country music and strumming along with the artists. I quickly strummed a few cords and grinned to myself at how beautiful it sounded; it was in perfect condition just like it was four years ago.

I was perfectly content with just leaning against my bed and strumming my guitar, but a crash sent me into action.

My bare feet quickly padded against the cool TARDIS floor as I ran back to the control room, where I saw Allison. She was shaking on the ground, a broken glass jar which once contained a purple liquid was right beside her in pieces. Holy Cow! Was she having a seizure?!

I quickly ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders, before I dragged her away from whatever was spilt and started shaking her.

"Allison? Allison! Hey! Look at me!" I demanded as I looked into her hazel eyes for any sign that she was hearing me. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked like she was living a nightmare. I kept shaking her and screaming her name, having no idea what else to do. What the heck was happening to her?

~0~

Allison's POV

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

I was sprinting, my gun hitting my back with each stride I took, I _had_ to get out of here. Lights from the Daleks' death rays lit up the sky as I ran for my life. This place was supposed to be safe, Arcadia was the safest place on Gallifrey; at least that's what the High Council said. The High Council, they really screwed up this time, those old farts have doomed us all. We're all dead, just because they weren't prepared for the Dalek invasion.

The Daleks on Skaro were awfully quiet for a very long time, but instead of investigating it, the High Council saw it as an act of peace. _Peace_?! Those things prime objective was to destroy and the High Council of idiots thought they wanted peace?! Ugh! I should have killed Davros when he just started this abomination.

 _You can't change the past, Guardian. You just have to move on_. I thought to myself as I ran past all the carnage that was occurring around me. I was right, I had to get out of here _now_.

I soon saw my TARDIS, disguised as an out-of-service transporter, and I ran with renewed energy. The doors opened on their own, my TARDIS realizing that I was near and wanting to enter. I ran in, and the doors slammed behind me. I ran to the controls and quickly launched myself into space, falling at the extreme force of the unexpected launch.

My breathing was heavy and tears streamed down my face as I yanked off my helmet. In this regeneration, the sixth one, I had fulfilled my name as the Guardian. I had protected the people of Gallifrey for over three hundred years; that was longer than I ever stayed on one regeneration. I swore that I would protect the people, but _this_!

I slammed my fist on the TARDIS console. I couldn't protect anyone from this, even though I tried so hard. I had fought with my squadron until every man but I was dead, and then… I ran. I ran like the coward I am, because I knew that I couldn't help anymore; my gun was empty and the Daleks were raining from the sky in thousands.

I swore that I would protect, that I would _guard_ everyone I could, but I didn't. I knew that this war could not be won, because I had never seen a war as bad as this. I knew that we would lose, and when I did, I ran away.

I hated myself. I had turned my back on my own kind, for the sake of my own skin. I was disgusting, I was a coward, and I _wasn't_ the Guardian!

I looked down at my hands, which were starting to glow a faint gold.

This was it. This was my chance to be the Guardian again, I could start over, save planets-

"ALLISON!" A voice from all around me screamed.

 ** _PRESENT_**

I was yanked brutally out of my horrible memory. When I resurfaced in the present, I saw that Lily had been shaking me and that I was on the floor. I also noticed that I had accidently knocked a gar filled with a strange liquid had been knocked over, but decided to clean that up later.

"Allison, are you okay?" Lily asked me, sisterly concern almost exploding out of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah," I answered, my voice was scratchy as if I hadn't talked in a year. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's a load of-" Lily stopped herself before she cussed. "Please say it."

"Shit."

"Not what I would say, but good enough."

"Lil, I'm fine." I said, staring to get up.

"No!" Lily said, pulling me back down to the metal grated ground with some unknown super human strength. "I know you're lying. You can't keep every bottled up."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said honestly. What did she mean by 'bottled up'? Sure, I don't really show my true emotions and how I actually feel about some things, but I'm just saving those emotions for later where I can properly deal with them.

"Yes, you do." Lily said, narrowing her eyes at me. "Now talk."

So, I talked. I told Lily everything: about how I fought and ran in the Time War, about how I'm actually 1007 years-old, and about my adventures with Gavin.

"So…" I said, breaking the minute long silence after I had finished telling my tale. "That's it."

"You really loved that guy, didn't you?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. I just nodded, a smile forming on my lips at the slight mention of Gavin, before I started snickering. "What?" Lily asked after a while.

"I tell you basically my life story, and you go straight to the romantic stuff?" I questioned while now laughing.

"Hey, I'm a hopeless romance lover." Lily stated with a fake frown before she too stared laughing.

"I know that," I said between fits of giggles. "How, how many times did you read _The Fault In Our Stars_?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"That doesn't matter." Lily said, trying to sound serious and failing.

"12 times!" I exclaimed.

"It was a good book!" She countered.

Our laughter soon died down and I was almost asleep before Lily shot up.

"Oh my goodness!" She said while walking out of my vision area. "Allison, are you still awake?"

"No!" I answered groggily. Today has just been really tiring for me, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Well, I got you a present." That got my attention. I shot up for my lying down position, rubbing my back because sleeping on a grated floor kinda hurts.

"What is it?" I asked as I saw Lily rummaging in the bag I got at that little shop in Tokyo.

"Close your eyes." Lily commanded. I obeyed and closed my eyes. After about five seconds of waiting, something hit me right in the chest.

"Ow!" I said, opening my eyes and glaring at Lily. I looked down and saw what she had thrown at me.

"I know you like that show and I saw that thing, so I got it." Lily said while I opened the package. It was a Pop! Figurine of Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan.

"Thank you, Lily." I said, standing up and placing the figurine on the console.

"You're welcome." Lily said, before stretching and popping her back. "Whelp! Now, I'm actually gonna go to bed. Try not to have another seizure on me, huh?"

"I'll try my best." I said, she will probably hang that over me forever. Lily started walking out but then turned back to face me when she was about to turn the corner.

"You're not a coward." Lily said, snapping my attention and gaze to her. "No matter what you think, you're not a coward, and you never will be."

"Thank you." I said sincerely before Lily nodded and turned the corner to go to her room. I turned back to the console and started pressing buttons that would lead to our next adventure, but Lily's words kept echoing through my head. Gavin was the only other person who has ever told me that, and I guess know I was finally taking it to heart.

I mean, I have saved people, countless times. I have _guarded_ people before. I think maybe I finally earned my name the Guardian back.

I think that maybe, just maybe, that I'm not a coward. At least, not any more.


	10. It's the Face of Boe!

Chapter 9

It's the Face of Boe, not the Face Curtain!

~0~

Lily's POV

Blue shirt, or gray shirt? Blue shirt? Gray shirt? Oh Mother of McDonalds! Just pick a shirt! Okay, then, gray shirt!

I pulled on my gray loose neck shirt over my black tank and slid into some sandals. Since no one was watching, I strutted out of my room, swaying my hips overdramatically and flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Um, what are you doing?" A voice from behind me asked. I released a womanly shriek and spun around, striking the Grasshopper pose from _Kung Fu Panda_. Oh, it was just Allison, guess I didn't hear her. Curse her, and her sneaky ninja skills.

"Uh…" Think of an excuse! Something! "Nothing…" I said as returned to standing like a normal person. It was meant to be a statement, but it kinda came out as a question though. Oh, well if that wasn't the guiltiest answer in the universe then I don't know what is. "What, um, what are you doing?"

"Trying to fix the chameleon circuit." She said while pulling her charcoal brown curly hair into a messy bun.

"Okay, cool." I said even though I didn't know what that thing was.

"Well, as much as I love this hallway, I'm gonna go do something." She said before walking down the hallway. What was I doing anyway? Oh yeah, food, that's probably something important.

I walked down the hallway and after a few failed attempts to find the kitchen (apparently Allison has a POOL), I finally found it. I walked over to the fridge, to see what Allison had to eat when I was suddenly thrown into the countertop.

"Sorry!" Allison's voice faintly echoed from somewhere. I sighed aloud, realizing that I would have to figure out what that was. Breakfast can wait, I thought as I straightened my glasses on my nose.

I took off running to the control room, one thought pounding in my head: What the heck did she do now?

~0~

Allison's POV

Alright, just one more turn and this stupid little chameleon circuit will finally be fixed. I steadied my silver wrench over the tiny knob, if I wasn't carefully enough, I could over tighten it and it would snap off, leaving my beautiful TARDIS stuck as a tree or something.

I was suddenly jerked to the side, slamming into a jumble of other wires and over-tightening the knob. Oh for Chuck's sake! The knob snapped off completely and I pocketed it before untangling myself from the mess. I had decided that I would try to fix the now broken circuit as my first mechanical job in this regeneration.

"SORRY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs because if I know Lily, and I do, she would be eating breakfast right now.

I sighed as I looked down at my wrench. It seems that in this regeneration, I wasn't very handy with tools, similar to what I was in my eighth but I did know a bit more than she did. Gavin could probably figure this out, and he would have that cute little smile on his face while he worked and- No! Allison, the Guardian, you already cried about him. He's gone and you need to move on.

"You're stupid." I said to my wrench before tucking it into the tool pocket on my little swing. The under controls had a little, faded gray swing for me to maneuver in whenever I needed to fix something.

"Allison, where are you?" Lily's voice rang out from above me.

"Down here." I answered pulling myself along the pulley system of the swing to get to the stairs. Lily dropped to her knees.

"What are you doing down there?" She asked cocking her head to the side and making her glasses slide down her nose slightly.

"Messing stuff up." I said, finally reaching a point where I could easily reach the stairs. "Can you check the monitor to see what caused the tremor?" I asked while trying to un-strap myself from the swing.

"Look at you, using big words. And sure." Lily said before standing up and running somewhere on the console floor.

I finally managed to escape the death trap of the swings and I jumped onto the stairs, onto the step that just ended the progress of steps and led to a thirty foot drop. I don't know why the TARDIS built it that way, probably to make it more difficult for me to 'fix' her as a precaution because I once tried to fix my TARDIS in my last regeneration, and accidently shut the power off for a whole two months.

"What is it?" I asked, reaching the top of the stairs to where the console was laid out and sliding my sonic into my bun as a habit. I would probably forget about it later and freak out because I couldn't find it, but that didn't bother me right now.

"Um, it's a message actually." Lily said, squinting at the monitor screen as I walked over next to her.

"Let's read it shall we." I said a second before the message finally loaded. "Here we go. 'Guardian, I know that you most likely still despise me. And you every right to, but I need your assistance this one final time. The following co-ordinates will lead you to where I am. Please, it is of dire emergency. ~Your Colleague, the Face of Boe'." I read from the screen. The Face of Boe? Jack! Wait, why would Jack Harkness know how to contact me on my TARDIS. Perhaps I knew him in the future, yes that seems logical.

"Al," Lily said, snapping me from my thoughts. "Who's the Face of Boe?" She asked, turning her head to look at me.

"Give me a second." I said, furiously typing on the TARDIS keyboard. A few seconds later a picture of the Face of Boe showed up and, next to him, all the information ever collected on him about him and his life.

"What's that?" Lily asked, staring at the picture with an extremely confused look on her face.

"La Face de Boe." I replied, typing in the co-ordinates which were sent with the message. I ran over to the other side of the console to start sending to where Jack was.

"It looks like a face on a curtain." Lily commented nonchalantly. I stopped immediately before looking at her from around the console, my eyes narrowed.

" _What_?" I asked, still not moving, even though I had only done half of the things that would send us to Jack, so we were just still floating in space right now.

"It looks like a face on a curtain. A Face Curtain." Lily elaborated.

"It's not the Face Curtain, it's the Face of Boe." I said more than slightly angry. Lily was breaking Nerd Girl rule #2 again, five consecutive violations any of the Nerd Girl rules and you lose your membership.

"It looks like a Face Curtain to me." Lily remarked while smirking at me. I turned back to the console, pressing the buttons that would let us travel. I felt my left eyebrow twitched as I tried to keep calm. Don't react, Allison, don't react. Just calm down, don't punch her in the tummy, even though it would be totally justified. "You think other people have called Boe a Face Curtain before? Seeing as that's what it look like-"

"Another word," I growled out before making my voice sound my normal level of threatening. "And you'll be taking a swan dive into a black hole. Am I clear?" I spoke through clenched teeth. Yes, I know what Boe looks like, he looks like a severed head in a jar, not a damn Face Curtain!

"Yeppers." Lily replied with a salute. I just sighed as I pulled down the final lever, setting us off to where Boe was. I swear, this girl will be to blame if I die from high blood pressure.

~0~

Lily's POV

The TARDIS finally came to a stop and I ran to the doors, only to find that they were locked.

"What's up?" I asked turning around to Allison who was slowly walking towards the doors. She had that thinking look on her face, and I knew that I would have to save my joking for later. But I swear that thing is a FACE on a CURTAIN. I don't know, it was weird and had tentacles or something and was just floating in a jar.

"Listen," Allison said while shrugging on her trench coat and then turning to look at me. Her face was serious, so I knew I should probably listen to her. "Some people in this universe know me as the Guardian, because that's what my name was when I popped up here." I knew all of this, because she told me last night. I just nodded my head in a way that said, 'continue'. "So, you're gonna have to refer to me as the Guardian."

"I think I can do that." I replied.

"And just a few rules, if you see someone who you don't know, don't talk to them."

"I got it, mum." It's weird how British people say, 'mum', and Americans say, 'mom'. Mum, mom. Focus!

"Especially if you see the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" I guess I must have said something funny because she snorted before returning to the subject at hand.

"Just the Doctor. He's a Timelord like me, but he can't know that I'm alive. He has to believe that he is the last Timelord left." Allison stated somewhat reluctantly.

"But why?" I was confused, if there was another alien like Allison, sorry _the Guardian_ , out there, shouldn't they know of each other so they know that they aren't alone.

"It interferes with things, it just makes it more complicated."

"Al, whatever is happening to us right now, is complicated. I don't think it can get any worse." Oh, why did I just say that?

"You know, someone always says that, and it _always_ gets worse. You just jinxed us. Something bad is gonna happen and I'm gonna blame you." Allison said crossing her arms. Just let me explore this place woman!

"Get back on topic, please." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Alright. So, the Doctor, stay away from him."

"Okay, so what do I look for, what should I stay away from?"

"The Doctor looks like me, like a human, and he also wears a trench coat but his is a darker brown. He wears a brown pinstripe suit and a blue tie and he has this like gelled up brown hair." That sounded really familiar… Oh, yeah! It was that weird guy who ran up to Martha and me and took off his tie.

"Is he like, really skinny?" I asked.

"Yes, exactly." Allison replied before taking her sonic out of her bun, which I didn't know that she hid there, and unlocked the TARDIS door. "Wait!" She yelled when my hand was on the door handle. I just groaned and looked back at her. "What are the rules?" Allison asked, acting like the mother she was.

"Don't talk to anyone I don't know, call you Guardian, and if I see the Doctor, run." I said while bouncing on my toes. Even though I didn't have breakfast I was practically bursting with energy, probably from all those sweets I ate before I left my room and they were finally kicking in.

"And…" Allison coaxed, cocking an eyebrow. I sighed before accepting my fate and saying it.

"If anything bad happens, it's my fault. Now can we go?" I was about two seconds away from kicking this door down.

"Yes, go." Allison sighed like an exhausted parent.

"Woo," I exclaimed, throwing open the TARDIS door. "Let's go see the Face Curtain!" I announced as I started running in a random direction. Oh, yeah! I brought it back!

"It's the," Allison said while getting out of the TARDIS and closing the door I had left wide open. "It's the Face of Boe, not the Face Curtain!" Allison yelled at me because I was already on a set of stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Whatever!" I yelled back, while still running. Man, I feel awesome! I am loving this sugar high!

"Ugh!" Allison groaned as she followed me up the stairs, though she was only taking them one at a time. "I'm just gonna see what's going on and help Boe, then we're gone. That's the plan."

"I know that." I replied, slowing to just running up the stairs one at a time.

Well, let's just say that the plan didn't work out too well.


	11. Grid-key? There must be a Gridlock!

Chapter 10

If there's a Grid-key, there must be a Gridlock!

~0~

Allison's POV

I don't know why I gave her directions, she would just run around like crazy. You see, I knew what my best friend was like during a sugar high, she actually goes through stages. And let me say something, it's pretty hilarious.

Stage 1- More hyper than a puppy who's running on adrenaline. Stage 2- What do you mean I'm out of candy? Stage 3- The Hippie Transcendent Stage. Stage 4- The Literal Crash, which involves her just slamming down on the floor. Stage 5- The 'If You Even Talk To Me, I WILL Rip Your Head Off' Stage. Stage 6- The Philosophical Phase, which is usually spent on the floor. And finally, Stage 7- Acceptance, where Lily finally agrees to never touch a piece of candy again… that is, until she finds some in my room.

Sometimes, she skips a few stages, but my personal favorite is Stage 5, it's so cute when she tries to be scary. Even though she tries to be scary it doesn't really work, because Lily is about as terrifying as a Share Bear, and that's being generous.

Though Lily's behavior was hilarious, it reminded me of all the junkies on this God forsaken planet. Which in turn, reminded me of Gavin and- NO! I will not think about him right now, the tears have been shed, time to move on with my life.

We finally made it to the floor where the Face of Boe was being held. Lily was just petting the wall like it was a baby lamb at a petting zoo. Stage 3- Hippie.

"I'm gonna go ahead." I stated, trying to step around her. Lily stopped petting the wall for a second and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at her.

"Okay. I'll be here. I'm always here for you." Lily whispered before let me go and she started swaying to a song she was humming. Sometimes I wonder if she's high or something, I mean, what is in that candy she eats?

"Alright then." I said, opening a door that would lead me out of the stairwell. I quickly soniced the door behind me, locking it. I couldn't have Lily running around making daisy chains or later threatening to stab someone in the neck with a spork. She would just have to get this weirdness out of her system, and then I would let her out.

I straightened my coat as I walked into the lighted area. I saw Boe, eyes closed, in front of a window, with a cat nurse at his side. Oh My Gosh, what is her name?

"Ahem." I spoke up, alerting the cat nurse to my presence, if Boe knew I was here he didn't do anything to show it.

"Who are you?" The cat nurse questioned. Her name's gonna be Cat Nurse until I can figure out what it really is.

"I received a message telling me to head to these co-ordinates." I explained. Oh, shit, what if I'm too early in the timeline?

"I never sent any mess- Wait! Are you the Guardian?" Cat Nurse asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, I am."

"I sent you the message on _his_ behalf." Cat Nurse said before turning back and stroking the Boe's jar, as if that helped ease his pain. Though this planet was known for its advanced medical prowess, the one thing it couldn't cure was what Boe was suffering from, age. Boe was dying of old age, a seemingly peaceful death for a rather adventurous man. I walked up to Boe's jar and placed my hand on it.

I saw a glimpse of one of Boe's memories as my hand met the cool synthetic glass. It was of Jack and me, yet I'm seemed to be older. There also seemed to be a faint feeling of fondness in that one memory. I felt head tilt slightly to the side as I crouched down and stared at Boe's sleeping form.

"He has shared with me many memories of his adventures with you." I looked up at the cat nurse at this statement. Did Jack have a thing for me in the future?

 _'_ _Strictly platonic,'_ Boe's voice echoed in my head, stronger than it was in any of my universe's episodes. ' _That's what you would say. And also that I'm a little shit, but you still loved me anyway.'_ The Cat Nurse just stared at Boe, it was obvious that this conversation was between only me and him.

 _'_ _That sounds like me.'_ I thought back to him. My brow furrowed as the full comprehension of his words finally hit me. ' _I'm sorry, but I don't truly know you yet.'_ I thought before the Cat Nurse walked over to the table with a skeleton on it in the middle of the room. She grabbed an old Vortex manipulator and disappeared in flash of light. I heard Boe sigh aloud as I turned back to face him.

 _'_ _I know, that's why I sent you that message.'_ I nodded slowly as my thoughts processed what he was saying.

 _'_ _You didn't call me here because you needed help; you called me here because you wanted to say goodbye.'_ I thought, but I didn't stop there. _'And I also received that message too early in my timeline because you didn't want to say goodbye to the me that you know from the future.'_ If Boe could nod, I bet he would be doing that right now.

 _'_ _Yes.'_ Boe thought. ' _That is all true, I did call you here because I wanted to say goodbye. I know my time is running out.'_

"It doesn't have to be." I said aloud, but even I knew it wasn't true. This was the day that Boe died, and I think that he knew it and maybe even accepted it.

 _'_ _We both know it must. Now, you must go. Before the Doctor arrives, and sees you.'_

"How do you know about that?" I asked. If everybody knows that I'm avoiding the Doctor, then it may become a little hard to do just that.

 _'_ _I ran with you for quite some time. I figured it out eventually. Goodbye, Guardian.'_ Boe thought, smiling slightly at something, probably the adventures that I would have yet to have with him. I nodded slowly before standing up out of my crouch and heading to the door where I had entered was.

I looked back at Boe for a moment, he was once again asleep, probably trying to save his energy for when he meets the Doctor, as I muttered, "See ya soon, Jack."

I frowned a little as the way he spoke hit me, it wasn't the raspy voice that had spoken to the Doctor, and it was a little bit full of life. My heart pinged as my imagination got the best of me and thought up a scenario where Boe would have built up his strength just to say goodbye to me.

That was the weirdest thing ever, knowing that someone will mean so much to you in the future that they would want to see you before they die… Holy crap, he River Song'd me.

That thought made me crack a grin, pushing the sad thoughts to the back of my head for now.

I soniced the door, unlocking it, and I walked right through it, closing it softly behind me.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed as I saw what lay before me. Nothing, Lily was nowhere to be seen. Ah, crap, she must have wandered off somewhere. Damn it, Lily, now I have to look for you. I swear my friendship with her is like taking care of an over-sized four year-old.

I started walking down the stairs, grumbling to myself under my breath. Hopefully if I just check everywhere, I could find Lily before she really messes something up. Yeah, right, like that'll happen, she already jinxed us.

Geez, Lily. Where the crap are you?

~0~

Lily's POV

Where the crap was I? Pardon my language, but I am thoroughly frightened right now. One minute I swaying to some jazz song I heard over the radio, the next I'm thinking about how death is inevitable, and now I'm wandering around this hospital-like place.

Ugh, I am never touching another piece of candy in my life ever again. And I know that I told myself that before, but this time, I mean it. No more candy, because every time I have a sugar high, I have no idea what's going on and where I am thirty minutes later.

My feet ached slightly as I continued walking. I had literally been wandering around for about ten minutes, and yet I still haven't found Allison.

I shivered as I entered yet another cold, empty room. Oh, why didn't I wear a thicker shirt? C'mon, Lil, think: _warmth before fashion_. Yeah, like I'll remember that in about forty minutes, or however long it takes for me to find Allison. But that's pretty good, I should probably write that on a t-shirt, and… it's gone.

Wait, what was I thinking about anyway? Oh, yeah, finding Allison before I die of slight hypothermia. I turned yet another corner and almost screamed.

"Oh, that's not creepy at all." I remarked, my voice echoing in the room full of skeletons. Literally, there were skeletons just lying all over the room, completely filling it. "Just a room full of skeletons, nothing to freak out about." I said, stepping over one. Don't freak out, Lily. Don't freak out.

My foot snagged on some skeleton's rib and I fell, inches away from dead guy's skull. I let out a tiny little shriek, as frantically stood up and started quickly backing against the wall. I think that I'm entitled to freak out now.

It's okay, just try to find Allison.

Wait! I hear voices. Allison's probably here somewhere. All I need to do is follow the voices, and I can get the flub away from this planet and never return.

I followed the voices until they led me outside of a room with a computer on one side and a smashed jar near a darkened window. There were two figures sitting on opposite sides of what looked like… a severed head on the floor. Wait, that's the Face of Boe! Isn't he usually in his jar? I saw another figure approaching the other two, um, three.

I was about to enter the room, but a familiar voice stopped me. I just hid behind the curtained doorway and in the shadows. I had also noticed that that room had skeletons as well. Yay! Okay, definitely not going in there.

"What's that?" A female voice asked. Wait, a second, Martha? That was Martha's voice! What was she doing here? How was she here? She approached the other people and I saw that she was wearing that red leather jacket I got here for her birthday last year.

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello." The guy with a trench-coat answered, before looking up to glance at Martha. His coat was just like Allison's, except a shade darker, and he had brown hair that sort of stuck up. This guy must be the Doctor that Allison wanted me to avoid. "And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry. He's the one that saved you, not me." I finally took notice that the final figure was a cat-like creature who was for some reason dressed in nun-like clothing.

"My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying." The cat thing pitched in. It seemed like she was holding back tears. Okay, kinda feel like I'm missing something right here.

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left." The Doctor countered. But even I knew that wasn't true. In this universe I had trained for quite some time to be a Doctor, so I know when someone is about to die. And by the looks of it, Boe's gonna die soon.

 _'_ _It's good to breathe the air once more.'_ A voice that seemed to echo in my head said. It seemed to be that it was Boe who spoke, even though his mouth didn't move. I quietly slapped a hand over my mouth, otherwise I would have gasped in shock and alerted the people in the room to my presence. For some reason, maybe Allison's warning to stay hidden, I didn't want them to see me.

"Who is he?" Martha asked. Okay, good, I know more than Martha.

"I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now." The Doctor explained. Well, dang, he's old!

 _'_ _Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most.'_ Boe's telepathic voice said. So, the Doctor knows about death? I bet Allison could give him a run for his money, based on the stories she told me.

"The legend says more." Cat thing added. Well, the waterworks will be arriving soon, I just know it. Okay… I may be spending too much time with Allison, since I was starting to spend her abrasiveness in myself.

I leaned forward some, listening very closely to their conversation through the curtain. Why does this place even have curtains? I snapped myself back to the matter at hand, noticing the Cat-nurse was still seconds away from bursting into tears. If something wasn't holding me back, I would probably go up and try to comfort that cat thing.

"Don't. There's no need for that." The Doctor replied. Um, no, shush your face, Doctor. I wanna here the rest of the legend. Oh, wow, I'm hanging out with Allison so much that she's rubbing off on the way I think as well.

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveler." The cat creature said, ignoring the Doctor's words.

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?" The Doctor questioned, slightly agitated. I was kind of wanting to hear this final secret, whatever it was.

 _'_ _I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor.' Boe's_ voice said in my head. Well, that's not true.

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go." The Doctor voice said softly. It was so soft that I didn't hear it, but I did, thanks to my super hearing. It also sounded like he too was holding back tears. If Martha starts crying, I'm out, well not really, I'll still listen.

' _I must. But know this, Time Lord_.' Boe's voice spoke telepathically. "You are not alone." Boe stated before he closed his eyes and died. First off: he can talk? Second off: well, that was anti-climactic, I already knew that. Third off: goodbye, Boe. I'm sorry we never got to meet in person. Well, maybe he heard of me from Allison, and that's why he included me in the telepathic messages. Yeah, seems likely. The cat creature started sobbing and both Martha and the Doctor stood up to look down at Boe. The Doctor held Martha in a side hug as they just stared at the now dead Face of Boe.

"He's right." A voice added. Every head, besides the cat thing's and Boe's dead one turned to look in my direction. Oh, crap on a cracker, did _I_ say that? Aloud?

The Doctor and Martha started making their way towards where I was. I quickly stumbled backwards, tripping over the bloody curtain and tangling my right leg in its string cord.

I looked through the curtain and saw that the Doctor had a look of anger on his face that would make anyone runs for the hills. Martha had a similar expression, yet hers was slightly softer and had a bit more curiosity in it than the Doctor's did.

The Doctor stopped, his hand on the curtain, about to yank it open. I was extremely certain that they could both see my outline through the curtain, but not completely. Oh, Good Lord, I was about to get caught. What would I say? What would I say to Martha? How would I get out of this?

In a moment of weakness, I faintly whispered for the one thing, I mean person, who could possibly help me right now.

"Allison, please help!"


	12. How to say Goodbye…

Chapter 11

How to say Goodbye…

~0~

Allison's POV

Oh, I am _never_ going to let her live that down. Lily totally pulled a damsel in distress, ha! Man, I wish I could have recorded that, it was priceless!

I had hidden a couple feet behind Lily, in the shadows, while she listened to the people in the room talk. I was kinda proud of her sneaky ninja skills, until she ruined it and exposed her hiding place. She still has much to learn from me, the Stealthy Ninja Queen. Well, having slight telepathic abilities could help with that, but shush!

I snickered under my breath as I forcefully yanked Lily up off the ground and broke into a sprint back to the TARDIS, all before the Doctor yanked up the curtain. The whole action may have been possible thanks to some slight altering of time, nothing too big, just lengthening a few milliseconds. It wasn't illegal or anything, sort of a party trick among Timelords.

"Allison?" Lily exclaimed while still being dragged by me.

"Last I checked, that's my name." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Um, how much of that did you hear?" Lily asked after we were a good distance away from where he Doctor was. I slowed to a walk and Lily walked beside me.

"All of it," I replied. My smirk grew even larger when I saw the look of pure embarrassment on her face. "But my favorite part was probably the little damsel action you got in at the end." I stated, wiping nonexistent tears of laughter from the corners of my eyes.

"Whatever, let's just get off this planet." Lily said while rubbing her elbows. I know that move, it meant that she was beyond scared shitless.

"Alright." I complied as we continued walking. Though something wasn't right in my head, and after a few minutes, I voiced my concerns.

"But, uh, why didn't you just run?" I asked, breaking the deafening silence.

"What do you mean?" Lily questioned, genuinely confused.

"You could have easily just yanked that cord off of your legs and booked it away. So, why didn't you?"

"I don't know… Maybe because I was terrified."

"See, that's what doesn't make sense to me."

" _What_?" Lily asked as if I somehow offended her. I was just stating what I was thinking, I don't know why she getting snippy.

"Were you really so freaking terrified of being caught by the Doctor and Martha, that it petrified you?" Something just didn't add up here.

"Yes, and I probably wouldn't have freaked out if you hadn't made me follow those stupid rules about avoiding the Doctor." I stopped abruptly in the empty hallway that was dimly lit.

"Those rules weren't stupid." I said, defending what I had said from earlier today. I could smell a fight, but I didn't do anything to stop it.

"Well, then why can't the Doctor know about you?"

"He just can't! Okay?!" I snapped. Why couldn't she just understand, I can _not_ be seen by the Doctor, if he knew about my existence it would throw everything in this universe off. Lily just stared at me silently for a while before she finally just went to a wall and slid down to the floor. I groaned inwardly before going over to the opposite wall and sitting. Oh, why did I snap at her, she's my best friend?

"I wanna go home." Lily stated after a few minutes of just staring blankly at nothing.

"Okay…" I said, looking up from fiddling with my sonic. "Let's just get back to the TARDIS and you can head home to your apart-"

"No!" Lily yelled, interrupting me. "I want to go home. I want to go back to the real world."

"Why?" I asked. Why would she want to go back to such a boring world?

"Because I like the normal world, where people aren't evil murdering robots, or space rhinos, or huge dying faces. I want the normal world where I can go into a room, without there being a bloody skeleton there. Is that too much to ask?" Lily exclaimed, a single tear slipped from her eye. I knew that she needed help and she really needed to seriously talk to someone, but I, being the little shit I was, didn't do that.

"Well, do you see any glowing doors?" I asked, gesturing around me. If I could go back and change anything in my life, this would be it. I would smack myself upside the head for saying that, because my friend needed me but I was just wallowing in my own self-pity and unresolved crap. "We're stuck here."

"I know that!" Lily yelled, when she spoke again her voice was much calmer. "It's just I miss that place, and I'm terrified that we may be stuck here, forever." she said before ducking her head between her knees.

"What's so bad about sticking around here?" I asked. Lily head shot up and new tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Well, for one- as you said, we don't belong here. We just popped up here and the universe had to compensate for our weirdness. Two- what if we die here?" Lily explained but before I could open my mouth to answer, she continued. "I mean, back in the real world, I knew where I was going. There were two places that I _knew_ I would either go, upstairs or down. I was personally hoping for upstairs, but _here_? I don't know what will happen if we die here, will we wake up in the real world? We just cease to exist? I don't know!" Lily said as even more tears flowed down her cheeks. I didn't say anything, partly because I was terrified of upsetting her more and partly because I didn't know what to say. "And back home, at least I had an idea. Oh, and three- what if we're dead in the real world, or in a coma, or what if that light was an explosion and we're dying right now? What if-"

Lily was interrupted as I wrapped my arms around her. I had quickly moved over to her when my sisterly sense told me it was time to intervene. She curled her head into my shoulder, staining my coat with her sobs. Man, this coat was just getting drenched in tears. Wow, even my attempts to cheer myself didn't work, how can I possibly help Lily?

I didn't know what to do so I just stroked her head as she cried even more. Oh, why didn't I watch more chick-flics back in the real world so I would know how to deal with this? Oh, right, because they're terrible.

I had a basic idea of what to do so I did that. I just muttered, "it's gonna be okay", multiple times. I wasn't sure if that helped or not, but I really hope so.

Lily had finally ran out of tears about three minutes later. She dropped her arms from wrapped around her stomach and finally looked up at me.

"You okay?" I asked, holding onto her shoulders so that she would look at me. Sisterly mode activated.

"Yeah, it's just some stuff that I'd been putting away." Lily said while wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Well, you can't think about 'what if's. You can't just live in fear. If we die, we die, that's fine. People do it all the time. But we can't think about that, alright?" Lily just stared at her knees. "Hey, it's gonna be alright. Okay?" Lily nodded. "And if you really want to find this thing and get home, let's go find it." I said with a smile. Lily's eyes lit up.

"Really?" She asked in a childlike voice.

"Heck yeah, we're gonna find that thing that zapped us here, and punch it in the face." I said. "But we'll probably have to go back to the TARDIS to find it." I pulled Lily up off the ground. It was surprisingly easy, thank you Cross Fit.

We made our way back to the TARDIS, not running into anymore Timelords or cat creatures. I had given up on trying to figure the Cat Nurse's name anyway. I hanged up my now super tearstained coat and walked over to the console. I snapped my fingers and the door closed as Lily shuffled off to bed barefoot, she had kicked off her sandals the moment the TARDIS door opened.

I was just about to send us into flight when something stopped me. I quickly ran around, setting the TARDIS to appear right next to where Boe was. I never got to say a proper goodbye.

I stepped out and closed the door, not bothering with shrugging on my coat. It was night time now, so Novice Hame (that's her name! Ugh, that has been driving me crazy) wouldn't see me even if she was still awake. I walked over to where Boe was laid out on the floor.

His eyes were closed so it almost looked like he was sleeping, but I knew better. I laid a hand on Boe's still warm cheek, my eyes glistening with tears that I wouldn't let fall.

"Goodbye, Boe… And I can't wait to run with you, Jack." I said, smiling, before standing up and walking back to my TARDIS.

The doors closed behind me automatically as I walked over to the console and sent us into space. My TARDIS hummed slightly and that made me cheer up just a smidge. Even though my TARDIS was a machine, he's always been there for me. Yes, he. I remembered that in my fourth regeneration, I would call my TARDIS, "Kos-Sigma"; the name was made up of parts of the Academy names' of my two best friends on Gallifrey. I would refer to my TARDIS as that so it felt like whenever I traveled alone, my friends were there with me.

I snapped out of my memories and quickly set to the controls, searching for whatever it was that sent us to the Who-niverse in the first place.


	13. Why you shouldn't tempt fate

Chapter 12

Why you shouldn't tempt fate…

~0~

Allison's POV

I didn't sleep, I don't know what it was, but I just couldn't sleep. I felt like when you know something bad is gonna happen, yet you don't know what so you just sit there simmering in the anxiety of it all.

So, because of my inability to comfortably regain unconsciousness, I had spent the multiple hours during impromptu adventures and all of the entire ten hours each night when Lily was snoozing to search for any sign of _anything_ with the power to transport two humans to a fictional world.

My head sagged against the keyboard as the monitor loaded, pressing various random keys. I wasn't tired, I'm a Timelord, we only need about four hours of sleep a night even if we do sleep, which some don't. Yet, I have been running on basically fumes for the past couple of days, and my exhaustion was finally getting the best of my apprehension and anxiety.

"I'm not tired…" I said to no one before yawning loudly. Okay, I might be a tiny bit tired. My feet slipped out from under me and I landed on my back. I would just rest here for a second, then get back to searching. "I'll just… just rest my eyes… for a few seconds." I mumbled before I took a swan dive into the dream pool, that feeling something would happen still in my stomach.

~0~

Lily's POV

I tugged on a pale pink sweater, a color that Allison hated but that was one of the reasons I wore it. The garment had a white bunny on it, which I loved because who doesn't love bunnies? After checking to make sure that I was adequately fashionable, I went to the control room.

"Okay, let's go searching." I announced upon entering the control, before letting a single laugh slip at the sight. I found Allison passed out on the floor, snoring peacefully. I carefully sidestepped over her and to the console. I could probably fly this thing, I've seen Allison do it a few times, so how hard can it be?

"It's actually incredibly difficult." A voice behind me stated. I turned around quickly to see a girl about a few inches taller than me but still shorter than Allison. She had short orange hair and bright green eyes and was wearing a hot pink cut off shirt over a sherbet orange camisole, hot pink short running shorts, and a pair a bright orange converse high tops.

"Who are you?" I asked, grabbing the closest thing on the console to use as a weapon. I held out a spatula like it was a sword at the new person in the room. Yes, Lily, use the spatula to protect yourself, _great_ plan. And here we see the rare Lilitris Moronicus, who, when threatened, will use kitchenware as a weapon for defense.

"I am a voice interface of the Tenth Guardian." The stranger replied before she shimmered slightly, like she was a hologram.

"Guardian, like _her_?" I asked, motioning with the spatula to Allison on the floor. "Since she's the Eleventh, you're her past?"

"No, I am a voice interface of her past." 'Voice Interface' said in its robotic voice. I'm just gonna shorten that to VI.

"So, you're like a hologram." I stated thought it sounded like a question when I spoke it.

"Yes." VI answered. I lowered the spatula, why it was on the console, I'll never know.

"Why are you here?" I asked, placing the spatula back on the console.

"You wish to travel somewhere."

"Yeah, I just wanna check on something." If Martha traveled with the Doctor, then she's knows about Timelords, and then we can trick Allison into talking to the Doctor and stop running from him.

"Okay. The instructions are yours, for now." VI said before she disappeared. My eyesight dimmed a bit and I felt a slight pain in my left temple as my hands flew over the console: pressing buttons, pulling levers, and entering co-ordinates.

I stepped back as the TARDIS was sent into flight, the pain in my head ceased and my sight cleared up immediately. The TARDIS suddenly lurched to a stop and the doors swung open. I saw a stack of post-it notes on the console and quickly wrote a note to Allison saying where I would be.

The TARDIS doors swung shut behind me and what I saw on the streets was really weird, weirder than Cybermen in Japan. There were giant peppershakers in the streets, and they were corralling people.

~0~

Allison's POV

"Not asleep!" I yelled as I tried to stand up but failed miserably. "Oh, I'm alone." I said while using the console for support. "And I'm talking to myself, _wonderful_."

"No you're not." Someone added from behind me. I quickly grabbed something on the console and threw it in the direction of the voice. A spatula flew through a voice interface of my tenth regeneration except she was wearing short shorts and high tops. Why was there a spatula on the console in the first place?

"What are you doing here? I didn't ask for a voice interface." I said, taking a hesitant step towards the hologram.

"Well, you sure have been looking for me." The voice interface no longer spoke in an emotionless tone, it sounded human.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"You have been up all week searching for me, have you not?" The voice interface asked, cocking its head to the side slightly. Hey, that's my thing! Wait a minute!

"You're, you're the thing who sent us here?" I asked. If I'm talking to the thing right now, I can figure out why it sent us here and maybe it can send us back.

"Yes. And I'm just using this image to communicate." Well, there goes my plan of trapping it in the TARDIS till it gave us some answers. "Also why would you want to go back?" Ah crap, can it read my mind?

"What do you mean?"

"Why, you said it yourself, 'enjoy the ride while it's still operational'. This is the ride, enjoy it." Wait, it sounds like this thing is saying that it transported us here as a sort of gift. But that's doesn't make sense, why us?

"Why you?" the, I'm just gonna call it the 'Thing' from now on, asked while laughing a bit. Shit bricks, it can read minds! It just shrugged before continuing with a smirk on its (um… my?) face. "Well… I don't know the answer to that question, if I'm being truthful." The Thing answered while walking around the console like she (maybe?) owned it, which I guess it did because it wouldn't exist if the Thing didn't zap Lily and I here in the first place. "And yes, it is a gift. One that cannot be returned but can be altered." Um, what the heck does that mean?

"It means," Well, this mind reading might get a bit old fast. "It means, that I set the rules when I transported you both here, and I can change them if I wish. I can interfere in your now fictional lives. I can destroy your lives. Because you are both, now, not real! You are fictional!" The Thing yelled. Through its speech, the Thing was picking up more emotion in its words until it finally erupted. If there was ever a moment in my life when I experienced pure terror, this was it.

I was now backed up against the console, my chin held high and my face blank even though my hearts were racing. The Thing was a couple inches away from me and was looking very human-like, barely flickering like a hologram anymore. It broke into a Cheshire smile before turning away from me to stand in front of the TRADIS doors.

"And I obviously can't tolerate you searching for me." The Thing voice was much calmer now as she stared at me, still smirking. "Oh no. So, take what happens next as a sort of reminder or what I can do when tested. And don't even _try_ to look for me again, or the consequences will be _much_ worse!" Wait, what was she about to do?

"Something that will get my point across. Even though, I am disappointed that I had to stoop to this." The Thing replied before it vanished and the TARDIS door slammed open.

What the heck did it mean by consequences? Wait! Where was Lily?

"Lily?" I yelled before I looked out of the TRADIS and saw Lily standing in an empty street and in front of a Dalek. No! I sprinted out of the TARDIS, not bothering with my coat. "Lily!"

She turned to look at me at the sound of her name. The Dalek took this as an opportunity and a death ray was shot from its gun. Lily's skeleton glowed as the blast sent her falling forward.

"NO!" I yelled as I slid to her side. I quickly ripped my sonic from my pocket and sent of burst of pure energy towards the Dalek, causing it to explode. I dropped my sonic to the pavement as I grabbed Lily's shoulders and turned her towards me.

"Lily?" I looked over her and even though some part of me knew that she was gone, a different part forced me to think that she wasn't gone. And as scientifically impossible as that sounded, I wanted to desperately cling to that part and make it true.

"Lily!? No, Lily… LILY!" I screamed at her. Her head lolled to the side as I shook her, as if she was sleeping and I could wake her, but I knew that wasn't true. Tears streamed down my face as I felt my hearts break. Lily was dead because of me, this was the consequence. I caused this!

"Lily," I pleaded as if she could hear me even though she was gone. One thought pounded in my head as I tried not to freak out more than I already was. "I'm so sorry."

The hot tears slid off my chin and onto the pavement underneath me. I felt myself start to sob and I tried to convince myself that this couldn't be happening. I couldn't have caused my best friend to die, I just couldn't have.

But I did.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry, Lily. I'm so sorry."


	14. Calling in a Favor

Chapter 13

Calling in a Favor

~0~

Allison's POV

Usually when one of my companions would die, I would return them to their family. I would then mourn with the family and quickly leave, but I would always keep an eye on them. It was a practice that I did only three times: the first time for Kasey, who was my companion during my first two regenerations; the second time for Jayden and Isobel, they both kept me company when I was the fifth Guardian; and the last time for Gavin, who needs no explanation. They were the only four who died while traveling with me in my previous regenerations, and I made a silent vow that I wouldn't let another companion die because of me. I guess I broke that rule.

Since I didn't know who Lily's parents were in this universe, I improvised. I silently wrapped her in a white sheet and floated her into a newborn star.

This action was based on two reasons. One- we were both not from this universe, and if I just buried her on Earth I feared that someone would find some of her real-universe-DNA and freak out. And 2- I knew that she would want a burial, or cremating, that would be awesome and original. What's more original than cremation by a star? Nothing, well, that I can think of right now.

I closed the TARDIS doors when it was done. For some reason, my beautiful TARDIS was now stuck as an out-of-service red police phone box; that only pissed me off even more. I would rather have it stuck as a tree or something, because now it just looks like I'm trying to be like the Doctor. I guess I should care about if the Doctor sees a floating red police box in space, but right now I didn't care, I felt numb.

I didn't care if I ran into the Doctor at all. I knew him back on Gallifrey, he was one of my best friends in the Academy. I ran away because he did. And also because whenever he was on Gallifrey, he would tell me of his journeys and always I wanted to have my own adventures instead of just listening to his. We kept in touch over the years, but then the Time War started. I returned to Gallifrey to fight, and eventually so did the Doctor but he didn't recognize me during the war.

Perhaps if I ran into him, we could pick up where we left off, as friends, the best of friends. Maybe we could travel together. I knew that even the likelihood of that option was a long shot, but it gave me a little hope. Though that hope was quickly diminished by the thought that he probably didn't want anything to do with me. I mean, I had run from him multiple times.

I don't care if I run into him, or if he learns about me. I don't care about anything anymore. Whatever happens, happens.

I sighed loudly as I walked over to the console and slowly started pressing buttons. My filthy, tear-stained trench coat hung lazily on the coat hanger next to the door. Maybe I should just get rid of that thing. It was once something that was my trademark, but now whenever I looked at it, it just reminded me that I caused yet another person's death.

My TARDIS hummed quietly, in an attempt to cheer me up. It didn't work.

Something dug into my skin around my hip. I pulled up my white dress-up shirt and my saw the pack of 'Panda' Pockys was still in the same place I put it when I first got it in Japan. I lifted the package of sweets out of its designated and unofficial pocket, I guess I must have forgotten that it was there, for an entire week. I threw it down a hall, I didn't want _any_ reminders of my friend who I couldn't save.

I didn't know what to do now. Normally, my companion would want to go see some random planet and I would be more than happy to take them there and run from my problems. But now, there was no one to run with so I couldn't run anymore.

I sank down into my jump seat, watching the purple electricity crackle in the cylindrical glass tube in the middle of the console. What was that thing called anyway? Oh, yeah, the Time Rotor. At least my Timelord brain still worked.

I just sat there in silence, wallowing in self-pity. I think I'm entitled to it once in a while, I mean, my best friend is now dead because of me. She shouldn't have even been outside of the TARDIS. I should have been awake and stopped her.

A sudden beeping pried me out of my thoughts. I quickly hopped out of the jump seat, a part of me eager for any type of distraction, and saw that another spaceship was trying to make video contact with me.

One thought echoed through my head as I opened the emergency chat: Who the heck is contacting me?

~0~

Jack Harkness's POV

"Now then, you lot." The Doctor started, turning his attention away from the monitor and to us, having finished giving assignments to the people who could help on Earth. He then started assigning positions while also continuing his speech. "Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that. You know why this TARDIS always is rattling about the place? Rose? That, there. It's designed to have six pilots, and I have to do it single handed. Martha, keep that level. But not anymore. Jack, there you go. Steady that." I did what he said, not understanding what this thing I was keeping steady was.

"Now we can fly this thing. No, Jackie. No, no. Not you. Don't touch anything. Just stand back. Like it's meant to be flown. We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mister Smith, and we're going to fly planet Earth back home. Right then. Off we go." A second after the Doctor said that the TARDIS groaned.

"Doctor, what was that?" Rose asked. The Doctor went over to the monitor and his face fell.

"It's too much strain." The Doctor whispered before he repeated himself louder this time. "It's too much strain!" He hit the monitor as if that would should him something helpful.

"What does that mean?" Martha asked.

"The TARDIS can't handle the weight of the world." Donna said a faraway look in her eyes.

"We can't move it, we can't get the Earth back home." The Other Doctor finished.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Sarah Jane asked.

"My TARDIS doesn't have enough power to get the Earth back to its original position. The only thing that could is…" The Doctor trailed off.

"Another TARDIS." Donna finished. It's kind of creepy when they finished each other's sentences like that.

"But there isn't another one left." The Other Doctor added. Wait, yes there is.

"Other Doctor, I need you to do my job for a little bit." I said before letting go of whatever I was steadying. The Other Doctor hopped to do whatever I was doing. I may know futuristic engineering but my knowledge only goes so far.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked as I quickly set to typing across the keyboard under the monitor.

"Calling a friend." I replied as I entered the last digit of the code that would allow me to transmit to the Guardian's TARDIS and bypass most of its securities. I needed her help now, and she owed me a favor from long ago. I just hope she won't be too pissed at me, she can get a bit moody sometimes.

She accepted the transmission and a video chat opened. The face of the Eleventh Guardian was staring back at me with a confused look on her face.

"Jack." Donna started off to my left.

"Who's that?" The Doctor asked from my right. They were both behind me but could see the monitor and the person on it.

"A friend." I answered, looking back at them. My head flicked back to the Guardian, a smile on my face.

"Hiya, Guardian." I said, maybe a bit too loud. Now everyone in the room knew who I was talking to. "I'm calling in that favor."

~0~

Allison's POV

I had two options, pretend I didn't know who Jack was, or not. I chose the first option.

"Who are you? And how did you bypass my security protocols?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at Jack. From behind him I saw the Doctor and Donna, what are they doing back there?

"Oh, darn it, too early. But listen to me." Jack said.

"Why should I?" I asked. I had to make it sound like I didn't know anything about Jack.

"Ugh, um. Delta Ray 7C." Both the Doctor and Donna looked confused at those words. But I wasn't confused at all. That was my code for, 'shut up, I know what I'm doing, or listen to me', yet sometimes it would be all three. I only told that code to the people I trusted the most. I guess Jack was one of them.

"What do you need help with?" I asked, suddenly very serious.


	15. Hello There

Chapter 14

Hello There

~0~

Allison's POV

"And…" I said as lifted my right foot on the console and kicked another lever up. I was holding two levers down with one hand, had three buttons were pressed and a knob was twisted with the other, and pressed down on a far to reach button with my right foot.

"Done!" I announced as the Earth was returned to its proper position. I let all my limbs fall to my sides and took a step back as I watched from the monitor as people in the Doctor's TARDIS cheered and clapped and hugged.

I let a huge smile inch its way on my face and I jumped up and punched the air. I don't know why I did that, maybe it was everyone else celebrating and I wanted to as well.

The flight went pretty well, if I say so myself. Once I latched onto the Doctor's TARDIS, which was in the Medusa Cascade and a second out of sync with the rest of the universe, both TARDISs worked in harmony to return the Earth back home.

The Doctor's TARDIS soon started moving again, and my TARDIS, still being locked onto his, was dragged along. I walked over to the door and didn't bother putting up my mental perceptional filter, since Jack kinda blew my cover when he called me.

I stepped out of my TARDIS to see that both the Doctor and I had appeared in a park. I closed my TARDIS's doors and leaned against it, still cringing at the new exterior of it. Out of all the things in the universe it could be stuck as, of course it goes telephone box on me.

Sarah Jane and the Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS. I tried to give them some privacy and didn't listen to most of their conversation. I just stared at my fingernails, hm, maybe I should file them down or something; I could physically wound someone with these talons.

I looked up as Sarah Jane started backing away suddenly while saying, "Gotta go! He's only 14. It's a long story. And thank you!" Hey! Don't I get a thank you for helping out?

The Doctor waves to her, a smile on his face. She waves back before dashing off. He then turns to look at me, his face now serious.

"I don't suppose you could just forget this ever happened and we could part our separate ways?" I asked with a shrug. The Doctor just shook his head. "So… what?" I questioned right before he hugged me. I just stood there shocked for a few seconds with my arms at my sides before hugging him back.

Now, if I was me in the real world, I would be freaking out so much that I would probably faint, but now, I kinda felt like I was hugging my equal. I mean we were both Timelords, we both went through some seriously sad stuff, we both try to look for the good, and we both run from our problems.

The Doctor broke the hug after a few seconds and took a step back so that he was in close proximity to his TARDIS. I didn't feel any sadness at that, because I knew that I would do the same thing.

"When you talked to me in that hospital, did you know?" The Doctor asked, his hands were in his pockets as he spoke.

"That you were another Timelord? Yes." I answered before looking at the ground.

"I know why you didn't tell me then, that you were a Timelord." My head shot up to look at him at this. "You told me."

"Never thought I would." I said, trying to make this conversation lighter and failing miserably.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping out just now."

"Don't sweat it." Good grief, could this be any more awkward? We were like siblings forced to make up.

"And I don't blame you." The Doctor added with a sincere look in his eyes. Before I could ask what that meant, both Martha and Jack hopped out of his TARDIS. Martha gave the Doctor and hug while Jack practically tackled me in an embrace.

"Woah, dude," I coughed off. "I value my lungs." Jack let go at that statement and kissed my cheek. Um… that happened. I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand before looking back at Jack with a proud smile.

"You never let me do that." Jack stated.

"And I still won't." I said after I had sufficiently cleaned my cheek of Jack germs. "I should probably know your name right?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." He replied sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Don't start that." The Doctor complained and Martha snickered while I shook Jack's hand.

"Trust me, Doc, I get _nowhere_ with her." Jack said dropping my hand.

"I can already tell your gonna be annoying." I remarked before the Doctor grabbed Jack's hand with the Vortex manipulator on it.

"I told you, no more teleport. And, Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time." The Doctor said as he soniced Jack's Vortex manipulator and looked up to address him and Martha.

"Consider it done." Martha replied.

Jack then saluted and so did Martha. After a moment the Doctor returned it. They turned to me, still in salute, and I just do the two fingers awkward salute. They then walked away, hand in hand.

"You know, I'm not sure about UNIT these days. Maybe there's something else you could be doing?" Jack said as something popped in my head.

"Wait, Jack," They both turn around to look at me as I jog up to them. "Um, when did you _first_ meet me?" I asked while I felt a smile light up my face.

~0~

Lily's POV

I felt like, well, I don't know what I felt like. I felt like I was floating, or falling, either one… Well, no that's also wrong.

I'm trying to describe the best way I can, but it's hard because I can't find the right words to describe it. I felt like a puppet someone had ripped the strings off of and was now floating gently in midair. But I didn't feel the wind or anything around me, and I couldn't see anything either. I knew that I had been here for a while, though I didn't know how long.

I also knew I was dead, I don't know how but I did. But it didn't hurt, like I thought it would, it was actually less painful than a bee sting.

Right now I didn't feel anything, or than just floating. Though I did feel like something was missing, something right in my core, but I didn't know what.

Soon I felt new, thin strings wrap all around me. They were tight, but not extremely, kinda of like they were there just to keep me in place.

And then I was falling. I was falling so fast that I could actually feel the wind race past me as I headed to whatever was at the bottom of wherever I was.

~0~

My eyes snapped open. I wasn't falling anymore. I was on the ground, on a mat, in a tent.

I could also see from outside the tent, the starry night sky. I don't remember the last time I saw the stars.

I felt along my arms for any of the strings, but they weren't there. I did feel weird though, like I piece of fabric that was stitched up a little too quickly.

I slowly pushed myself up off the ground, trying my best to ignore the feeling of nausea that wasn't fading fast enough. I lifted open the flap to the tent more as I stepped out.

I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by sleeping people and I was in a forest, and I could hear… crying? It sounded like children crying.

I tried to take a step forward, to found out what that crying was, best my feet fell out from under me. I leaned my back against a tree for support and I pulled my knees up to my chin.

I didn't know what was going on, I thought I died. Wait, if I died, was this Heaven? No, is smells too much to be Heaven.

I heard a twig snap and I immediately became alert. My head snapped up as I saw a hooded figure emerge from the forest.

"What are you still doing up?" A smooth British voice asked from underneath the hood. Based on this voice, it was definitely male.

"I couldn't sleep." I said honestly. Wait… I was American, okay, awesome, but I'm still extremely confused.

"Want me to stay with you?" The figure questioned while walking over towards me. I nodded and he sank down next to me.

The guy wrapped his arms around me and I instinctively cuddled into him, as if I had done it a thousand times. He took off his hood so that I could see his light brown hair and green eyes that held a slight mischievous glint.

Why does he look so familiar? I thought to myself before the darkness of sleep encased me.


	16. Friendly Reunion

Chapter 15

Friendly Reunion

Allison's POV

Torchwood. Torch. Wood. Wood torch. Wood bored. Bored wood. Torch bored. Bored. Out of my freaking mind!

"So, this is what life at a desk feels like… I hate it." I announced aloud to the empty Torchwood tower. "And I'm talking aloud to myself again, _wonderful_." Well, might as well check the security cameras while I have absolutely nothing to do.

I typed in a few keys on my keyboard and an image of each of the rooms in the tower showed up. They were all clear, because I was the only one here.

The entire team was sent off to the Himalayas to do whatever. I politely declined because the cold and I have a mutual hatred. So, the team left me in charge of the tower.

And why wouldn't they? I had been working here for over five years now, and they all knew I was a Timelord. They all treated me the same, even Jack, who for the first couple of months thought that I was the Doctor. But once he finally realized that I wasn't the guy he has been crushing on for whoever knows how long, he asked if I had a TARDIS.

At first, I was hesitant, worried about if Jack got hurt or was lost on some random planet. But he soon convinced me, and by convince, I mean pester for fourteen weeks straight.

Jack and I went on many adventures: Autons in the 47th century Mars, Cybermen on Clom (which I took pride in), and some Daleks in 23rd century Paris (I got my revenge). And Boe was right, he was a little shit, but I loved the guy anyway. The fact that he couldn't die was an unexpected bonus, but was undoubtedly awesome.

I had traveled with Jack for so long, that I got a bit careless a few years ago.

We were fighting a rogue batch of Silurians, who had awakened a little too early, and one of them shot me. When I regenerated, all of my features changed.

My charcoal brown curly hair, turned honey blonde and rail-rod straight. I lost a couple inches, so I was now 5'7, and being short is _not_ fun. I lost my hazel eyes, they were replaced by gray speckled ones. My nose became a little bit more pointed, and I gained a butt load of freckles. I also became a tiny bit tanner, now it looks like I actually go outside on a normal basis.

So, after sending the Silurians back to sleep, Jack and I headed back to the TARDIS. As with every regeneration, I needed a new outfit.

I kept the sonic, because it's my sonic, duh. I also decided that this would be the regeneration of dull colors. So that meant a sleeveless, black leather jacket over a gray shirt with white writing that said, "I have nothing to wear", one short gray fishnet glove on my left hand, and black skinny jeans. I also kept my hair pulled back in a low ponytail, and had a thin gray headband in case any stray hairs got in my face.

Like I was saying, before I was absorbed by my memories, I was beyond bored. That is, until the phone rang.

"Howdy." I answered, pulling my personal phone out of my jean pocket. Yeah, I have a phone, shut up.

"Okay, good your still there." Jack said. I stared at my fingernails while I answered, proud that I had finally gotten these bad boys trimmed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked as I examined my nails. Was that a hangnail? No, it's nothing.

"He said that everyone is off in the Himalayas."

"Jack, sweetheart, you know the cold and I broke up several years ago."

"Well, we need some help." Jack said in a serious tone.

" _We_?" I asked, getting up out of my chair and shrugging on my jacket, which was on the desk I was at.

"Just get here… And quickly."

I knocked on a warehouse door, hoping that this was the right one. I had already knocked on three other various doors, and I will admit to screaming at an old man, but that's in the past.

"Hello." I announced before I huffed in annoyance. "Candy gram." The door opened quickly and before I know it, I was yanked inside.

"Glad you're here." Jack said. "We could use the help." I just nodded once before Jack led me to where both the Doctor and Martha were. I kinda felt like this was an episode where something big happened, but I couldn't remember what.

"Jack, who's this?" The Doctor asked, looking at me as if he'd seen me somewhere before. Boy, I hope not. Yeah, I'm back on that thing where I don't want the Doctor to know I'm another Timelord. I also made sure he couldn't sense me by welding some low level perception filters into a locket I now wore, instead of having to focus part of my brain to the task. As long as I didn't draw too much attention to myself, no one would know I was a Timelord, besides Jack.

"A friend." Jack answered.

"Name's June." I supplied in a slightly confident voice.

"Nice to meet you." Martha said, speaking up. "I'm Martha, that's the Doctor. And you already know Jack." I did the normal person thing where they turn to the Doctor and question his name.

" _The Doctor_?" I asked. He nodded in a kinda of why-does-this-happen way. "I've heard weirder."

"Anyway." Jack said before sitting down. I just leaned against a crate because I'm a rebel like that. "So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?"

"And what is he to you? Like a colleague or…" Martha trailed off for the Doctor to finish.

"A friend, at first." The Doctor answered.

"Who're you guys talking about?" I asked.

"The Prime Minister is actually a psychotic alien who calls himself the Master." Jack replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," I said. Oh, for crying out loud, _this_ episode. Why did I have to get involve with this episode? Well, I'm here, no getting out now. I wanted to say, 'naturally', but that probably wouldn't have gone too well.

"I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something." Martha commented, trying to crack a joke. It didn't work. The Doctor, Jack, and I just stared at her before the Doctor spoke again.

"You've been watching too much TV." The Doctor said. Martha chuckled half-heartedly at that.

And I'm not gonna bore you with the details of our warehouse party, I'll just skip to the actual stuff.

I'll catch you up. We found out that the Master was using the Archangel Network to basically hypnotize everyone to vote for him and not question him. The Doctor then made us key necklaces that make us not seem to be there, even though we were. All we had to do was stay hidden, which I was already a pro at. And that's what you missed on Glee!

We were now all standing in an empty airport waiting for the president of the United States to show up. The Master and his wife, Lucy (yes, I remembered a name) were waiting by a limo, and there were a bunch of armed guards around, kinda like an escort.

The president's car finally showed up and he exited it. Both Lucy and the Master greeted him.

"Mister President, sir." The Master greeted while saluting. I was able to hear the conversation because of a modified earpiece that rested in my right ear.

"Mister Saxon, the British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation." The president, I think his name is Winters, said.

"You make it sound like an invasion." The Master replied. That's because it is.

"First Contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968, and you've just gone and ignored it."

"Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and er… have you met the wife?" I remember back on Gallifrey that I had two best friends, and they were both here. The Doctor and the Master, but they didn't know that I was here. I wanted to tell them so bad, I wanted to just tell them that they aren't alone.

"Mister Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood?" Winters asked. The Master mimed zipping his lips. "Are you taking this seriously?" The Master just overdramatically nodded. I think I know where I get it from. "To business. We've accessed your files on these Toclafane. First Contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. To that purpose, the aircraft carrier Valiant is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at eight am." The Master then does something that I can't see but it made the president mad. "You're trying my patience, sir." The Master unzipped his lips before he spoke.

"So America is completely in charge?"

"Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you onboard the Valiant." The president then turned to leave.

"It still will be televised, though, won't it? Because I promised, and the whole world is watching." The Master said. But I knew he just wanted an audience for his taking over the world. The president turned back around to address him one last time.

"Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me." The president then walked to a waiting car. The Master then said something to Lucy that I couldn't hear even with the earpiece and then she got in the limo. The Master then looked over and glanced in our general direction.

I could have sworn he looked directly at me. I just wanted to tell him to stop this, but I know I couldn't right now.

I soon hear a siren and a police van pull up. The Jones family are forcefully taken out of the van and The Master ran over to them like he's seeing his oldest friends.

"Hahaha! Hi, guys!" I could practically see the disbelief in Martha's eyes.

"You can't just do this." Martha's dad said. I'm pretty sure his name is Clive or something like that.

"All will be revealed." The Master replied dramatically. Again, I see where I learned it from.

"Oh my God." Martha exclaimed. There it is.

"Don't move." The Doctor warned.

"But…"

"Don't." The Doctor repeated, this time with more authority. The Jones family was pushed into a Land Rover.

"I'm going to kill him." Martha stated, her voice terrifyingly serious.

"What say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack proposed.

"Now that sounds like Torchwood." The Doctor said. Oh, shove it, Doc. Torchwood is just you, but without the extreme genius and multiple lives (Jack and I excluded); we're just trying to help people.

"Still a good plan." I muttered loud enough so that they could all hear. I felt like I should probably say something now and again, but still not draw too much attention to myself.

Ugh, what was with me? One part of me desperately wanted to tell that the Doctor that there is another Timelord out there besides the Master, and she's standing right here! But another, stronger, part of me wanted to just stay hidden from both of them.

Because of my internal debate, I missed the rest of the conversation. And we were now on board the Valiant.

Martha and Jack groaned as we appeared on the Valiant. Vortex isn't the best way of travel, but when you time travel as much as I do, you get used to it.

"Oh, that thing is rough." Martha complained as she tried to steady herself.

"I've has worse nights." Jack added before cracking his neck. "Welcome to the Valiant."

"It's dawn?" Martha asked while going over to a nearby porthole. "Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?"

"A ship for the twenty first century, protecting the skies of planet Earth." I replied as we all looked out the porthole.

We then started running to Lord knows where. The Doctor suddenly stopped, it was as if he heard something. I listened also and hear what sounds like a TARDIS, but much, much worse.

"We've no time for sightseeing." Jack complained as we all stopped.

"No, wait. Shush, shush, shush, shush. Can't you hear it?" The Doctor asked us.

"Hear what?" Jack questioned.

"Doctor, my family's on board." Martha said.

"Brilliant. This way." The Doctor then takes off, and we all follow him.

The Doctor soon opened a set of doors to reveal his TARDIS, but something is horribly wrong with it, I can tell.

"Oh, at last!" The Doctor said.

"Oh, yes!" Martha said.

"What's it doing on the Valiant?" Jack questioned.

"What is it?" I asked. Man, I _hate_ having to play the dumb person who doesn't know anything, because that is so not me. No one answered me, figures.

We all enter his TARDIS to find that the interior is now extremely different, and it's bathed in a red light.

"What the hell's he done?" Jack questioned.

"Don't touch it." The Doctor almost growled. Oh, man, boys and their toys. It's like Dean and his impala, you don't mess with it.

"I'm not going to." Jack said.

"What's he done though? Sounds like it's sick." Martha added. I take a good look at the TARDIS console and visibly cringe. This once beautiful machine had now been stripped of some of its key parts, and I couldn't help but feel pity for the poor girl.

"It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, what is it?" I asked.

"He's cannibalized the TARDIS." The Doctor answered.

"Is this what I think it is?" Jack queried. The Doctor just answered in a grave voice.

"It's a paradox machine."


	17. The Sound of Drums

Chapter 16

The Sound of Drums

~0~

Allison's POV

"My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world. I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with the utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but what is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew." President Winters spoke to the camera as the Doctor, Martha, Jack, and I entered the main room quietly. We were like Mystery Inc. and I was definitely Velma, because she's the best character.

I could see both the Master and Lucy watching the president make his speech. The Master slightly sagged in his seat, completely at ease. He was probably planning on how to make his grand entrance very punctuated, but I already knew what he would do: the Master was gonna kill the president.

"For as long as man has looked at the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone." Winters continued. You, sir, are going to die. Just saying.

"This plan, you going to tell us?" Jack asked softly as to not be noticed.

"Or are we just gonna wing it, and hope for the best?" I questioned at the same volume. I couldn't help it, I just had to say that.

"If I can get this around the Master's neck, cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me you've got a key." The Doctor whispered as Winters continued his speech. He turned to look at Jack when he finished.

"Yes, sir." Jack whispered. I just nodded when the Doctor looked at me. I saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes before it was quickly diminished. Good, my locket is working.

"I'll get him." Martha promised, her voice terrifyingly calm.

"And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." Winters said before four metal floating spheres appeared. The Doctor started slowly making his way towards the Master.

"My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President Elect of the United States of America, and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon." Winters announced, looking a bit uneasy having to address floating spheres.

"You're not the Master." A male voice came from one of the Toclafane.

"We like Mister Master." A female Toclafane said. My heart cracked when I heard its voice, it sounded just like Lily's. But she's dead, she's not one of these things, she's dead! She can NOT be one of the Toclafane!

"We _don't_ like you." Another male Toclafane chimed in. The Toclafane then started flying around the president. The Doctor was about ten feet away from the Master right now and still keeping out of people's sight.

"I can be master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you, if that is God's will." Winters replied, looking at one Toclafane while speaking.

"Man is stupid." The second male Toclafane said. Well, that one speaks the truth.

"Master is our friend." The first male Toclafane added.

"Where's my Master, pretty please?" Lil- NO! The female Toclafane questioned. Enter the Master.

"Oh, all right then. It's me." The Master announced before jumping out of his seat and running up to the beginning of the stairs Winters was standing on. "Ta da! Sorry, sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy." The Master said, looking to the people in the room as he spoke and gestured. Yep, I definitely got my dramatic-ness from him.

"Saxon, what are you talking about?" Winters asked. The Master turned to face him and just crossed his arms before answering him.

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam, starting with you." The Master then looked over his shoulder to address one of the Toclafane. "Kill him." The metal sphere carried out its order, it shot out a laser and blasted the president into little pieces.

Everybody in the room freaked out, many people drew guns and some of the important people were pushed or dropped to the floor in an attempt to protect themselves. The Master laughed and applauded at everyone who was not hired by him was cowering.

"Guards." The Master said. More people ran to the sides of the room, leaving a clear path from my group straight to the Master.

"Nobody move! Nobody move!" One of the guards called out as Lucy ran up the steps, about a foot away from the Master.

"Now then, peoples of the Earth. Please attend carefully." The Master spoke, looking at a camera with a smirk. The Doctor then took off his key and tried to run up to where the Master was. He was stopped by two guards who grabbed him and pushed him on his knees.

"We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho. I love saying that." The Master said, now looking at the Doctor.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" The Doctor pleaded.

"As if a perception filter's going to work on me." The Master then looked up and straight at our little group. "And _look_ , it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which." Just then the Master took notice of me. "And someone new, can't wait to figure out who you are."

At that statement, Jack ran forward like the moron he is. The Master just zapped him and he fell to the ground, dead, for now.

"Jack." I said as I ran up to him and slid down to his side, reaching him a second after he hit the floor. I checked his pulse, it was gone. I placed my hand on Jack's chest, waiting for his heart to start back up. He was okay, he was okay. I just told myself that repeatedly as I looked up at the Master, about to rip his head off. I don't care who you are, but if you hurt my friends, I _will_ end you.

"Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!" The Master exclaimed. Martha was at my side, we were both waiting for him to come back to life and watching the little scene play out in front of us.

"Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself-" The Doctor pleaded before the Master interrupted him.

"Oh, do excuse me. Little bit of personal business. Back in a minute." The Master spoke to the cameras. "Let him go." The Doctor was literally thrown on the floor at the Master's feet as he slowly made his way down the steps.

"It's that sound. The sound in your head. What if I could help?" The Doctor tried, looking up at the Master.

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane." The Master said before sitting down on the steps to speak to the Doctor at eye-level. "Professor Lazarus. Remember him and his genetic manipulation device? What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver? But, ooh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do!" The Master snapped and ran to get a large metal briefcase. I already knew what was in that thing, the Doctor's hand. I know because one- I watched the show and two- I literally saw it on Jack's desk every day.

"I've got his hand." The Master stated, yanking open the briefcase. "And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?" He mused before aiming his laser screwdriver at the Doctor.

The Doctor started trashing about, and I felt Jack's pulse start back up. I looked down at him, and partially lifted him up.

"Teleport." Jack said, holding out the Vortex for Martha to take.

"I can't." Martha protested.

"We can't stop him. Get out of here." I added looking at Martha with my fiercest eyes. She took the Vortex, her hands shaking.

"Get out." Jack ordered. We all looked at the Doctor, who had just dropped to the floor. The Master stopped zapping the Doctor, who looked to have aged about a hundred years, at least.

"Doctor?" Martha asked as she rushed over to his side and helped him sit up. "I've got you."

"Ah, she's a would-be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in all the way from prison!" The Master gestured to the door as it opened and showed the Jones' Family, minus Martha's brother. Their wrists were fastened together and they all looked like they've been through hell.

"Mum." Martha said, almost as if she didn't believe it.

"I'm sorry." Francine replied, her eyes tearful.

"The Toclafane." That statement snapped my attention back to the Doctor who had spoken. His voice was barely above a whisper. "What are they?" The Master crouched down to the Doctor's level as to hear him better. "Who are they?"

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break." The Master answered truthfully.

"Is it time? Is it ready?" One of the spheres questioned. The Master stood up and checked his watch while another spoke.

"Is the machine singing?" Asked the female one.

"Two minutes past." The Master stated before jumping back to his previous position on the stairs. "So, _Earthlings_. Basically, um, end of the world. Here come the drums!" Voodoo Child started playing and I could fell the Doctor's TARDIS's agony as it ripped open a tear in time. Millions of Toclafane poured out of the jagged red scar in the sky.

Martha looked at all of us in turn as the Master and Lucy looked out over all chaos they caused. Reports were coming in from all over the world, people were begging for any form of help. Martha teleported away, leaving us here to protect ourselves until she returned.

"Guardian." Jack croaked out. I looked down at him.

"Jack, I'm here." I assured him.

"You have to run."

"I never run away from a fight."

"No." Jack said as if I were missing the point of this entire conversation. "They will find out." I smiled at that, he wanted me to protect my secret till the end.

"It's time they found out they're not alone." I replied, trying to make a play on words he hasn't even spoken yet.

"Take him to the brig. And restrain her." The Master ordered after he finished his little 'god' scene. Jack was ripped from my hands and dragged out of the room while I was lifted into the air by another guard. The Master then stalked over to me and I could see the Doctor show genuine worry as he laid on the floor and against the wall.

"Who are you exactly?" The Master asked as he stared at me.

"I work with Torchwood." I answered briefly. The guard tightened his grip on my shoulders, okay that's gonna bruise.

"No, you don't." The Master replied as he saw my locket hanging right next to the TARDIS key. He ripped it off and his eyes widened when he could finally sense _another_ Timelord. "Oh, Doctor!" The Master called over his shoulder before turning completely to look at the Doctor. The Doctor just stared at me with an awestruck and terrified expression. Yeah, I get that a lot.

"Someone else decided to join the party!" the Master exclaimed before whipping back around to face me again. "And it's gonna be so much _fun_."


	18. Last of the Timelords, oh that's cryptic

Chapter 17

Last of the Timelords, oh that's cryptic!

~0~

Allison's POV

Remember some of those reasons that I was excited about this season? Yeah, me neither.

I was shackled in a standing position with wires wrapping around each manacle. On the good side, I was in shouting distance to Jack.

When the Master found out I was a Timelady, he had a few of his guards lock me up. Every day he would just stare at me, expecting me to say something. I haven't talked to him since the day he took over, the only time I talk to when I check on Jack or say hi to Tish, who brings me food. That reminds me.

"JACK!" I yelled.

"What?" I faintly heard.

"YOU ALIVE?" I shouted.

"No!"

"YOU'RE _HILARIOUS_!"

"Thanks." After that it was quiet for a few minutes. I just tugged on my chains again, seeing if they were any looser, they weren't.

"I'M BORED!" I yelled louder this time.

"Me too!" Jack's voice was louder this time.

"Shut up!" A guard nearby shouted.

"NO!" Both Jack and yelled at the same time. I then just cracked up laughing as the guard kept staring daggers at me. Ah, Jack and I, we were like siblings, yet neither of us knew who was supposed to be the oldest so we were both immature.

My laughter ceased immediately as the elevator pinged and out walked the Master. He stalked up to me, like he has done for the past 364 days. I just stared at him, trying to hide any emotion from my face. I couldn't believe that one of my best friends could do this… well, yeah, I could, I watched the episode.

"Who are you?" The Master suddenly asked, his question breaking the silence and the little staring contest we were having. I didn't respond, like always. "I said, who are you?!" He raised his voice and got closer in my face. Again, nothing from me. Though I think maybe there was a flash of sympathy in my eyes as the thought of why he was doing this settled in on me. The drums, the signal from Gallifrey; he has been cursed with that for his entire life. Maybe I could do something to help him, since I actually know what it is.

"Hit it." The Master said to the guard before backing away, a sick smirk on his face. The guard then pushed a button on his person.

Electricity shot through my chains, right into me. The pain was unbearable, I couldn't even begin to describe it, but it felt like something was ripping through all the veins in my body, leaving nothing in its wake.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The Master yelled as soon as the electricity stopped. I tried to breathe evenly as I sagged closer to the ground, my chains not letting me go any lower than I already was. "Again."

My entire body jerked as even more electricity was sent. I gritted my teeth as about ten thousand volts ricocheted through me. It stopped once again, and I could start to feel the effects of the electricity on my left heart.

"As soon as you answer my question, this will stop." The Master said, trying to persuade me. I still said nothing, worrying more about the effects of the torture, if this kept up I would be forced to regenerate soon. "Fine."

This time was the absolute worse. It felt as though all my muscles were burning and being ripped apart at the same time. I finally cracked as I felt fifteen thousand volts of pure electricity crash into and through me. I screamed during the worst the worst thirty seconds of my entire life. Jack's voice sounded from far off as he heard my cry of unspeakable pain.

It stopped and I felt a trickle of blood slide down the corner of my mouth. The Master walked up to me and lifted my chin so that I was staring right at him.

"I could do this all day." He remarked. I bet you could you little shit. Screw helping him, I was gonna but not after this. The Master looked up to order the guard again when I broke.

"Guardian…" I croaked out as I felt tears stream down my cheeks. "My name… is… the Guardian."

" _Guardian_?" The Master asked, as he cupped my cheek. He was speaking in Gallifreyan, so that no one who wasn't a Timelord could understand what he was saying. " _Attala, is that really you_?" He called me by my Academy name. On Gallifrey you have three names, the one you are born with, the one you use during your time at the Academy, and the one you choose when you graduate from the Academy.

" _Koschei_ ," I answered back in the same language with his Academy name. " _Please stop this_."

" _I can't_ ," He said, dropping his hand and stepping back, yet still looking at me. " _The drumming, it just doesn't stop, it never stops_."

" _I can help_ ," I replied… okay, maybe I'll help him. " _Just let me help you_."

" _Right, because you're the Guardian, the woman who protects the weak_." The Master taunted. " _How's that working out_?"

" _Koschei,_ _please_." I tried.

" _No_!" He exclaimed. " _Now that I know who you are, I can use it_. Keep her alive." His last sentence was in English so it could be understood and carried out by the guard. The Master then left and I could feel my shackles dig into my wrists as I passed out.

~0~

No One's POV

"Citizens rejoice. Your new master stands on high, playing track three." The Master's voice announced over the intercom. The doors to the elevator slid open as I Can't Decide by the _Scissor_ _Sisters_ started playing. The Master went around the room, kissing Lucy, drinking and then spitting out a cup of tea made by Martha's mother who was dressed as a maid, and then pushing the elderly Doctor around in a wheelchair, all while singing along to the song.

"It's ready to rise, Doctor. The New Timelord Empire. It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good?" The Master questioned as both he and the Doctor looked out over the Earth, the Doctor's face blank and his eyes somewhere else. "Anything?" He waved his hand in front of the Doctor's face. "No? Anything?" The Master looked back out the window as a group of Toclafane flew by. "Oh, but they broke your hearts, those _Toclafane_ , ever since you worked out what they really are." He then turned back to address the Doctor.

"Or maybe it's the fact that someone else was out there, besides you, and you didn't know, you didn't reach out to her. Now the Guardian's near death, and you won't be able to help her. Hm, is that it?" The Master mused. The Doctor remained silent but his eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of the other Timelord's name. The only other Timelord in existence was now being kept by the Master as his prisoner. If the Doctor could just stop the Master maybe he could figure how the Guardian escaped and why she didn't tell him that she was a Timelord as well when they first met.

"They say Martha Jones has come back home. Now why would she do that?" The Master tried with a different but ever pressing subject.

"Leave her alone." The Doctor commanded in a hoarse whisper. But to whom he was referring, Martha or the Guardian or possibly both, was unknown.

"But you said something to her, didn't you? On the day I took control. What did you tell her?" The Master asked.

"I only have one thing to say to you. You know what it is." Replied the Doctor. The Doctor, ever the peacemaker, wanted to keep that peace with both enemies and friends until certain events had happened, then he snapped and became heartless.

But the Master was once one of his two best friends, and the Doctor was incredibly loyal to those he cared about and wouldn't not give up even if they exceeded their one chance. He would always give second chances to those he deemed fit, and sadly the Master was considered one of those few, if only he knew what had happened just thirty minutes ago. Perhaps if he knew of the Guardian's pain caused by the Master, he would change his opinion of him.

"Oh no, you don't." The Master exclaimed before pushing the Doctor's wheelchair away.

"Valiant now entering Zone One airspace. Citizens rejoice." The intercom of the Master's voice said.

"Come on, people! What are we doing? Launch Day in twenty four hours." The Master practically yelled. But what he didn't see was the Doctor, holding three fingers to his thigh as Francine gathered up the tea and exited the room.

~0~

Allison's POV

 _Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I've heard of, once in a lullaby._

I plucked the needle off the record as I looked out to the blankness around me. I knew what was happening, this happens every time I have to regenerate. I somehow slip into this place in my head, like an inner TARDIS of the mind, and wait until I'm done. But I wasn't going to wait here this time. I had to wake up.

Wake up now.

~0~

My eyes jerked open as Tish dressed in a maid's uniform rounded the corner with a tray in her hand. I noticed that my guard was gone and the clock that it was about four minutes and twenty seconds away from 15:00. I also noticed that my left heart had completely stopped, and righty was slowing down, I would have to regenerate soon.

"Hello, Tish." I strained to speak. She made her way over to me and her eyes widened at my condition. "How's my favorite Jones?" She didn't respond as she fed me a spoonful of the blandest food on the planet, but I could tell the question from her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good as well, though kind of hating these chains now, they're not really electrifin' right now if you catch what I mean." I let out a laugh at the horrible pun which soon turned into a groan of pain. Tish just nodded slowly, a sorrowful look on her face which soon turned into a determined one before she turned and left.

I breathed out as I felt the pressure of regeneration energy building up, it was never good to hold in regeneration energy for too long. But soon my hands started to glow and I stood up in a star position. This one would be the worst one, because it was my last. Soon my entire body was glowing golden and I threw my head back as regeneration energy exploded out of me, causing yet another yell.

…

First thought in this new body, I was smaller, and that meant goodbye chains and wow these clothes are baggy on me. Second thought, I had short chin length black hair, which somehow kept out of my face, which is awesome because that has never happened before. Third thought, this body was built to run, and that's what I did. But apparently not fast enough because a few seconds after I ran past a group of guards, I felt a dart in the back of my neck.

"Damn it all." I whispered in a Scottish accent as I tripped and fell into darkness just as an alarm sounded.

~0~

"Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe." The Master's voice said. My eyes snapped open and I saw as Martha walked slowly into the room where this all began. I struggled against the guard holing me, but that only caused his hold on me to tighten. Martha met my gaze and I gave a knowing look, and she nodded slightly. She then stood before the Master, who was looking quite pleased with himself.

I looked around and saw that Jack was right next to me, yet he did not have a guard on him, I must be special. I also saw the Jones family, excluding Martha's brother, on the other side of the room. I even glanced at the Doctor, who was now a Gollum creature in his cage. That just pissed me off even more. The Doctor looked at me and I offered a quick nod, before returning my attention to the main moron at hand.

"Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten." The Master ordered. Martha then threw it up to him and he caught it easily.

"And now, _kneel_." Martha did so. "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to _burn_ across the universe. Are we ready?" Stupid Timelord, hasn't he ever heard the old saying… oh, what was it?

"The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!" A man's voice answered the Master.

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down." A clock then started counting down from 180. "I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?" The Master shouted the question.

"We will fly and blaze and slice. We will fly and blaze and slice." The Toclafane answered in unison in their creepy childlike voices. You will die at the end of the universe you little spherical cannibals.

"At zero, to mark this day, the child Martha Jones, will die. My first blood. Any last words? No? Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless. Bow your head." Martha obeyed and the Master continued his speech. "And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward-" He was interrupted by Martha's quiet laugh, and I had to bite my lip from not laughing as well.

"What. What's so funny?" The Master questioned. Martha's head arched up as she answered.

"A gun." Martha replied.

"What about it?" The Master asked, still not getting it. Oh, what is that phrase, it's driving me mad.

"A gun in four parts?"

"Yes, and I destroyed it."

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you really believe that?"

"As if I would ask her to kill." The Doctor added in a raspy voice. I couldn't stop my grin anymore as it settled on my face.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her." The Master claimed.

"But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here at the right time." Martha countered.

"Oh, but you're still going to die." The Master replied. Good Lord, was I ever this dull?

"Don't you want to know what I was doing, travelling the world?"

"Tell me."

"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor. And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor." Martha said.

"Faith and hope? Is that all?" The Master guessed, wrongly might I add.

"No, 'cause I gave them an instruction, just as the Doctor said." Martha stood up as she was speaking. "I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time-"

"Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon? Prayer?" The Master interrupted.

"Right across the world, in word, just one thought at one moment, but with _fifteen satellites_!" Martha exclaimed. The Master looked dumbstruck at this realization.

"What?" He breathed in shock. Found the saying.

"The Archangel Network." Both Jack and I said in unison.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is Doctor." Martha added. The countdown hit zero. And everyone thought of the Doctor, except the Master, who was looking quite scared if I do say so myself. Haha, you little shit, pride cometh before the fall.

The Doctor's cage started to glow and dissipate. The guard that was holding me let go, smart guy.

"Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't." The Master protested, but no one listened to him.

I thought about the Doctor, about all the faces he has had, all the adventures he been on, and all the people he has touched over the years. This man who had done so much for the human race was finally getting the recognition he deserved.

"Doctor." I added onto the rest of the people in the room and the rest of the people around the world.

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices." The Doctor stated as he stood up and started changing his form.

"I order you to stop!" The Master yelled.

"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking!" The Doctor said as he returned to his normal appearance, sticky up-y hair and all. I grinned at the Doctor, back in all his glory. "Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this."

"No!" The Master yelled before firing his laser screwdriver at the Doctor. It merely hit the energy shield around him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Then I'll kill them." The Master tried, pointing his screwdriver at the humans. The Doctor just stuck out his hand and the Master's screwdriver flew from it.

"You can't do this. You can't do it. It's not fair!"

"And you know what happens now."

"No! No! No! No!" The Master said, backing up but the Doctor still floated toward him.

"You wouldn't listen."

"No!"

"Because you know what I'm going to say."

"No." The Master replied before curling into a ball in the corner. The Doctor floated down to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I forgive you." He stated. He would, he would always forgive. I think that's the difference between the Doctor and I, he forgave immediately, I forgave after time, yet part of me knew I would forgive the Master.

"My children." The Master whispered.

"Captain, the paradox machine!" The Doctor yelled, standing up from the hug to address Jack.

"You men, with me! You stay here." Jack said the last part while looking at me before he ran off.

"No." The Doctor exclaimed as both he and the Master we're Vortexed somewhere.

"Martha!" I said before running over to the woman and hugging her.

"Who are you?" She asked. I pulled away from her and grinned guiltily.

"My name's The Guardian, I'm a Timelord like the Doctor. But when we first met, I told you my name was June." I admitted. Her eyes widened and I just grinned. "Come on." I took her hand and dragged her up to the flight deck.

"We've got all six billion spheres heading right for us." Martha stated after I let go of her. All of us, the Jones family, Lucy, and myself looked as we saw the spheres descending around us.

I soon felt the Doctor's TARDIS's relief as the paradox was broken. The spheres all disappeared and the Valiant started shaking violently.

I slammed myself to the floor and see as the Doctor reappeared and Martha slammed into him.

"Everyone get down!" The Doctor yelled.

"Time is reversing!" I yelled even louder. The Doctor looked back at me at that statement and we both grinned like maniacs.

Soon it all stopped, everything was calm once again. I shot up first and ran to a window, the Doctor close behind me.

"The paradox is broken." I stated, while pushing a few buttons.

"We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past eight in the morning." The Doctor said, following my lead and turning a knob so that a voice could be heard.

"This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated." A man's voice spoke.

"Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived." The Doctor claimed.

"Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was." I added on.

"What about the spheres?" Martha asked, but I had a feeling that it was directed towards the Doctor.

"Trapped at the end of the universe." The Doctor replied.

"But I can remember it." Francine countered.

"We're at the eye of the storm." I answered.

"The only ones who'll ever know." The Doctor then saw Martha's father and ran over to him and helped him up. "Oh, hello. You must be Mister Jones. We haven't actually met."

"I actually haven't gotten to meet any of you truly." I said, jumping down the stairs, a few feet away from Francine. Both the Doctor and I didn't notice the Master take off running, well I did, I just didn't say anything about it because… The elevator door slid open and out came Jack Harkness who caught the Master, who ran right into him.

"Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party. Cuffs." The Master was cuffed and turned to face the majority of the people in the room. "So, what do we do with this one?"

"We kill him." Martha's dad answered, even though I think the question was directed to the other two Timelords on the premise.

"We execute him." Tish chimed in.

"No." I said firmly.

"No, that's not the solution." The Doctor put in.

"Oh, I think so." Francine replied holding up a gun. "Because all those things, they still happened because of him. I saw them." The Doctor, Martha, and I had been all making our way toward her as she spoke. I just made it to her before the Doctor.

"Go on. Do it." The Master taunted.

"Francine, you're better than him." I said slowly, trying to persuade her. Francine dropped the gun and I quickly wrapped my arms around her while she started to sob, before handing her off to Martha. The Doctor and I then stood side by side, both looking at the Master.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" The Master asked.

"You're my responsibility from now on. The only other Time Lord left in existence." The Doctor answered.

"Yeah, but you can't trust him." Jack said after he had walked closer to us.

"No. The only safe place for him is the TARDIS." The Doctor replied.

"And I may stick around with you, make sure nothing happens." I suggested. The Doctor looked at me for a moment before a little smile graced his features.

"You mean you're both just going to keep me?" The Master asked incredulously. I might actually like this, I might actually stick around and travel with the Doctor.

"Mmm. If that's what I have to do. It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for." The Doctor mused. I felt that, I felt the same way, I have ran away from so many things, maybe it's time for me to change as well.

I knew what was about to happen. Lucy would shoot the gun and the Master would die in the Doctor's arms. But this time, I was here, I would be with the Doctor. I would be by his side, he was no longer alone.

But what I didn't expect was two gun shots.

I didn't expect for Lucy to be a horrible shot, and hit me as well. I didn't expect for the bullet to go completely through my stomach. I also didn't expect to not expect a lot of things. Ha, expect-ception!

I fell to my knees, both of my hands covering the bullet wound. As I felt a pair of arms grab hold of me. My vision started to blur as I gripped the person who was holding me for support.

"Guardian, Guardian." Jack's voice called before he flew into my field of vision. "It's okay, you can just regenerate. You can do it, come on."

"I can't." I admitted as I fished in my black skinny jean pocket for my TARDIS key, glad that I didn't keep it in my leather jacket pocket. I finally pulled the key out and handed it to Jack with shaky hands, I only had a little bit left, maybe a minute. "Give this… to him." I jerked my head over to the Doctor, who was leaning over the Master's dying form.

"I will." Jack promised as he took the key and kissed my head. "It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay. This happens to me all the time." He was starting to tear up.

"Jack…" I croaked out as I could barely see in front of me. He came back into focus and I saw a tear slide down his face. I smiled a little, but not enough to hide the pain I was in. My body was putting it off, but I knew that I had to go. But I just had to say something to Jack, I just had to say something first.

"I… had fun… running… with you… It was… good… We were… good. We… did… good."

And with that sentence, all the light faded away.


	19. The Guardian's Goodbyes & Something Else

Chapter 18

The Guardian's Goodbyes & Something Else!

~0~

Allison's POV

I have had a lot of companions in my time. And I always made sure that they were well and had full lives when they left me. But there came a time where I would have to say goodbye, and that's what I did. I said goodbye.

I soniced my earpiece before popping it into my right ear, now I would be able to hear everything in a fifty foot radius. I bet Torchwood would love to get their hands on some of the stuff I made like this, but I had only joined a month ago, and I don't trust them completely. They don't even know that I'm not human, but that's beside the point.

I tapped into the conversation that was happening in the large dining room right now as I leaned against a brick wall.

"And much happiness to the both of you." Larissa's father said as he held up a glass of champagne. "To Larissa and Timothy." The rest of the people in the room echoed the balding man.

I focused the earpiece on the bride and groom, not wanting to hear about a random aunt's hemorrhoids, nah I'm good. The waiter who I had given my note to walked by the window and I nodded ever so slightly.

"Um, ma'am?" The waiter asked politely to Larissa who was staring a bit off into space.

"Yes?" She responded, snapping back to the present.

"A woman told me to give this to you." He then handed the folded up card and went to another table to deliver more drinks.

Larissa opened the note and read through it before looking up and searching throughout the room. The note, which I wrote, said, "About time. ~G". Larissa looked through the window and saw me leaning against the wall, trench coated glory and all.

I just gave her a knowing smirk before walking away from the wedding reception. Larissa and Timothy were my companions when I was the fourth Guardian, and they were absolutely wonderful. After Kasey was turned to stone during my second regeneration, I kinda went into a little shell which ultimately caused me to regenerate. I had saved them from a swarm of crystalline wasps when I first met them. The wasps were just from Hutarei, a planet where all life forms are crystal, and were going to be sold on Earth as weapons by Clomian trader, but I stopped that.

I have kept tabs on them for a while, but this was it, this was where I said goodbye.

~0~

"Now serving number 18, number 18 please." The woman from behind the deli counter said. I walked forward, ticket stub in hand, and smiled in greeting at the woman. My heart was still hurting from the goodbye I just said to Dan and Phil, all with a simple wave. They didn't even recognize me, to them I would just be someone on the street who they waved at… and I was perfectly fine with that… No, I really wasn't, but I would never let that show.

"Hello there, what can I get yer?" The woman asked, flashing a toothy smile.

"Just some plain turkey breast." I answered. The woman nodded and turned around to fill out my order.

Elizabeth Sanlime dropped out of college two years ago when her mother developed Alzheimer's and she couldn't pay for someone to take care of her. Since she saved my life repeatedly when I thought that I could save the world wearing a dress, I was gonna change that.

"That'll be 4 quid." I just pulled an envelope out of my filthy trench coat pocket and placed it on the glass counter.

"Keep the change, Eli." I replied before spinning off. I noticed Elizabeth's eyes widened at my nickname for her, and that made me smile. The door opened automatically for me as I heard Elizabeth's shout of "Guardian?" but pretended like I didn't.

I was done with all the informal farewells, now was time for the tricky one.

~0~

No One's POV

The Doctor stood expressionless as the funeral pyre burned the bodies of the only other two Timelords besides him. He couldn't save them, he didn't even find out how the Guardian managed to survive the Time War or even how she escaped. Now he couldn't ask her.

The Doctor turned away from the fire, the Guardian's TARDIS key that Jack gave him in his pocket. He just had to see what her TARDIS was like, and maybe she even left behind some answers for all the questions he had.

~0~

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS, but this was not his. This TARDIS did not have his coral theme, no this TARDIS was much different. It had a kinda relaxed yet attentive feel to it, though that was probably all the silver and purple that was in it.

The key burned hot in his hand and he instinctively dropped it. As he bent to pick it up, a holographic image of a woman with curly dark brown hair appeared.

The Doctor knew this woman, this was the same woman who was in the hospital the day he met Martha. She was even wearing the same clothes, white dress-up shirt, black skinny jeans, purple converse, and all tied together with a slightly dirty tan trench coat.

"Voice interface enabled." The hologram said emotionlessly. The Doctor sighed as he passed by it. It was just a temporary thing the TARDIS did when someone foreign entered without the pilot. He started walking around the Guardian's console; he had to admit, she was good, this technology was incredible even by Timelord standards.

"Voice interface enabled." It repeated again. "One message."

"What?" The Doctor breathed, looking up from the controls.

"One message available."

"It's probably nothing." The Doctor muttered as he headed for the door.

"One message for _the Doctor_." The Doctor froze, his hand on the door. Those last two words were not said in the normal robotic voice, they were spoken with human emotion, no scratch that, they were with Timelord emotion. "Do you accept the message?"

"Yes!" The Doctor exclaimed, running to right in front of the hologram. It seemed to process his answer before promptly disappearing. After a few seconds it reappeared once more, only this time it was not as holographic, in fact it only fuzzed every so often.

"Is this working?" The life like hologram of the 11th Guardian said as she fiddled with a couple of buttons. "Probably, I don't know, though I hope so. Anyway…" She turned around after looking at something on the console. "Wait. I don't know where you will be… Um, okay just stand there." She pointed towards the front door of her TARDIS and the Doctor moved into that spot a little hesitantly.

"Right, so… You will probably have questions, which is normal and I will try to answer as many as I think you will ask. So, first off, if you are seeing or hearing this message then I am dead." The hologram stated bluntly. "I'm not going to sugarcoat it, I knew this would happen eventually. I just hope it was something cool, like falling into a volcano and I am getting off topic. Sorry. Right, this is just so weird." The Guardian breathed out a laugh at that before sticking her hands in her trench coat pockets and sighing loudly. "I'll just say what I need to say, and... oh, for Lord's sake. I'm just gonna talk, and get this over with.

"First off, I'm a Timelady, Timelord, lady makes me sound all girly and proper, which I'm not, but yeah. I'm a Timelady, and if you're seeing this, well I'm dead." The Guardian shrugged before continuing. "And that's okay, I- I'm good with that. I really am… But you have questions, and I will try to answer them the best I can, but I can't see the future so I'll just have to wing it, so here goes.

"I knew that you were a Timelord. I knew when I first met you in that hospital with the Judoon, in fact maybe even before then." The Guardian then paused to laugh at some inside joke. "Though you'll probably ask me about that, just to be sure. And… I also knew that you destroyed Gallifrey… and I know why.

"I also want you to know that if we meet again, I don't blame you one bit. I actually made this message to, to say I'm sorry." The Guardian had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "I'm sorry for everyone you have lost, and everything you've been through. And I'm sorry for not telling you weren't alone. I'm _so_ sorry for running away during the war, I'm sorry for escaping, for not staying and fighting. I'm sorry for that, and I'm sorry for what I've put you through, you must be wondering why I didn't tell you in the first. And I can honestly I have no good reason, but I guess I was _scared_?" The Guardian now had multiple tears streaming down her cheeks as she spoke.

"If that's even a good reason, I was scared of what would happen, if you found out. And I'm sorry for that, I am so sorry. And… I hope that you'll forgive me, if you see me again." The Guardian sniffed before wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "So… yeah, that's all I had to say. End message." The image of the Guardian then disappeared completely.

The Doctor just stared at the space where she once was, a single tear sliding down his cheek, before nodding slowly and turning to walk out the door. The Doctor closed the door gently before walking off to his own TARDIS, a sad smile on his face.

He didn't even realize that the Guardian's TARDIS had actually kept the door from locking as it was closed.

~0~

Allison's POV

What the crap was going on? I was spinning through pitch black nothing. I felt something like strings slide off of me, but as one was about to escape my grasp, I grabbed onto it. It then felt like different strings were tying onto to me, also wrapping around the string I was holding onto as well.

Um, okay, this is not generally how I spend my weekends, so what gives. Suddenly, all the strings jerked downward, pulling me with then, and I slammed into something, probably the ground.

~0~

My eyes snapped open and I heard… kids, and they were crying. I sat up immediately noticing, that I was in an island of some sort, and that my head was killing me.

My feet walked without my guidance and into the forest a bit, I was still hearing that crying but I didn't know where it was coming from.

"Wonder why you can hear it?" A female American voice said behind me and I spun around, whipping out a knife that I had holstered against my hip.

The teenage girl who spoke to me was wearing an orange brown tank top, brown shorts, and brown sandals; she must like brown. She also had brown wavy hair kept out of her face with a dark brown braided headband with a light gray feather tied to it, and had a tattoo of a dream catcher etched into her left forearm. Where had I seen her before? I thought as my head pounded more. I need some aspirin or something, pronto.

"It's about time you showed up, Lis." The mystery girl remarked with a smirk. It then clicked in my head.

"Lily?" I asked, shell shocked. But she died, I saw her die.

"Yep." She replied popping the 'p'. "And as my boyfriend says _so_ often," She then motioned to the forest we were both standing in. "Welcome to Neverland."


End file.
